My sister Hinata
by Projectrain
Summary: In the Hyuuga main family Hanabi had always been the arrogant one who disrespected her older and caring sister Hinata. Hinata is branded with the caged bird seal and Hanabi is named head of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi hurts Hinata badly and when she realises the error of her ways would it be to late to have Hinata back in her life?Dark forces will emerge. Secrets will be revealed. R
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try this story out because I've been thinking about it for a while now.**

**Please enjoy and I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata was crying in her bed. Just a few moments ago she was branded with the caged bird seal and striped of her royal status. Hanabi had been named the next head of the Hyuuga clan and boy did she rub it in her face. Her father wanted nothing to do with her even going as far as to call her a disgrace. He was the one to initiate the sealing out of duty but she knew he was doing this for his own pleasure. It was excruciatingly painful since the seal was meant for children so they wouldn't be too much pain but she was 15.

"**I told you that I will beat you and now look at you. I'm disgusted to think that you, a failure, could ever be my sister but at least the only time I'll see you pitiful face is when you serve me food and do the cleaning around. Hahaha!" **with each word Hinata felt her heart shattering like someone took it and stomped on it repeatedly. She loved her sister very much but the person she saw wasn't the same adorable little girl that used to look up to her for guidance and understanding, those days were long gone and it took her till now to realize it. Hanabi had grown into an arrogant girl that was close to rivaling her father and although Hinata did the best she could to be the mother figure Hanabi never had it still ended with Hanabi turning her back on her. Hanabi had no idea how much she broke Hinata. She was literally the only person Hinata could talk to since she was so shy but that has definitely changed now. Hinata would have gladly sacrificed herself to the seal if it was to protect Hanabi but that was not the case, she was just branded out of spite.

Here she was sharing a room with six branch family members but at least they made her feel welcomed. The branch family members were probably the nicest people in the Hyuuga compund. In some ways they still thought of her as royalty but Hinata didn't want that, she never did, all she wanted were for all the Hyuuga to be united and treated equally. When Neji arrived back from a mission he was absolutely furious with the main family for branding her and would've done something too if she hadn't pleaded with him to let it go but could she let it go? Hinata wanted to feel angry about this situation but the only thing she could feel was sadness. She was sad that the situation had to escalate to this and even though she was upset with Hanabi she still worried about her little sister. Will the position be too much for her to take? She didn't ponder too much as she drifted to sleep.

At the same time Hinata went to sleep Hanabi was still wide awake. She just couldn't sleep! It was so irritating. Usually when she couldn't sleep Hinata would always be there to aid her every time, whether it being through stories or a beautiful lullaby, Hinata had a beautiful voice and although Hanabi acted irritated with all this she truly did feel, to a certain point, touched at her sister's kindness and love. It was only a few moments ago when she was named clan head. She felt so happy to have one up Hinata again like all their sparring matches. Something changed in Hinata and Hanabi didn't miss it, besides she kind of felt like she caused it somehow. She couldn't really tell but Hinata's eyes became something akin to hopeless when she ripped her older sister a new one about her failures. Hanabi didn't remember much of what she said because she was basking in the afterglow of once again beating her pathetic sister at something but the look on Hinata's face scared her a bit, it was the same look that someone who was giving up on something would give. Tomorrow she would be acting out her duties as Hyuuga head by making sure everything is being run smoothly. She sighed and tried to sleep but it was hopeless.

"Good morning Hinata-sama!" chorused a group of maids as Hinata made her way to her morning laundry duties.

Hinata gave them a kind smile and said "Good morning and please just call me Hinata".

Hinata was different now. No longer will she be the one to let people hurt her by opening her heart and being the shy one. Naruto was an exception but that was the only person that would have a definite place in her heart now. It didn't mean she was going to stop being kind though, it's who she is after all.

Hanabi had slept a little but it wasn't enough to escape the bags under her eyes. She felt so horrible and her body ached. The only time this would have happened in the past was when Hinata would be away on missions. She got out of bad and did her morning routine than she decided to take a walk around the Hyuuga compound to make sure that everything was fine, she was the new head after all.

"Good morning Hyuuga-sama," a branch member greeted politely as he bowed.

"Good morning," she greeted as she made her way to the branch family homes.

She didn't know why but she was looking for Hinata now. She told anyone who knew her that she didn't want anyone getting close to her because she was a loner but in some way Hinata was an exception. She would never admit it to herself but she actually wanted to know how Hinata was doing.

"Do you know where I can find Hinata?" she asked a random maid.

"She's most likely in the laundry room Hyuuga-sama," the lady bowed then left.

It took a while to find the laundry room but she did. She saw Hinata at a corner, folding and lining clothes as she was instructed by another woman on which clothes go where.

"Good morning Hyuuga-sama," greeted another woman washing some clothes on the other side of the room. Hinata's attention was on her now too.

"Good morning," she said walking inside.

"Good morning Hinata," Hanabi greeted a bit impatiently since Hinata was supposed to be the one to greet her first since she was royalty.

"Good morning Hyuuga-sama," Hinata greeted politely but the love that she used to convey to Hanabi wasn't there.

Hanabi felt like she'd been punched. It didn't matter Hinata called her "Hyuuga-sama" instead of her name but the way her big sister called her that title was sending red flags to Hanabi. She quickly composed herself so as not to draw attention to herself.

"Are you OK?" asked Hinata seeing the bags under her eyes.

"Of course I am. I'm not like you remember" Hanabi jabbed offhandedly. She expected to see those oh so familiar worried eyes and get those annoying questions from Hinata about her health but what she received was not expected. Hinata glared at her. She actually glared at her and for a moment Hanabi couldn't believe her shy and loving sister would actually do that but this was really happening.

"Then I should get back to work. Please excuse me Hyuuga-sama," Hinata said curtly and actually spat out the "Hyuug-sama" part before she resumed her work.

Hanabi couldn't hold in her shock this time. This was definitely not the sister she knew. She could see Hinata was upset with her but Hinata was never upset with her before, even after everything she used to put Hinata through. Hanabi hated admitting weakness but right now she had no idea what to do. She was actually scared of saying something that would have Hinata really pissed at her.

"Then I shall leave you to it," Hanabi said calmly and left the laundry room.

Hanabi was walking around the Hyuuga compound with a calm demeanor but on the inside it was anything but that. Her mind was racing. It shouldn't have ended the way it did at the laundry room. Hinata didn't even look like she was interested in seeing her and Hanabi was confused and worried.

"**She was upset with me. But she's never upset with me! What's going on? What happened to my sister?"** she thought worriedly. She wanted to blame everything on the caged bird seal but she would be just fooling herself. Her heart ached and she knew why but she didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. She couldn't see Hinata again today because truth be told she was scared of what she might see her sister do next in her presence.

"**Guess we'll have to see what tomorrow brings,"** she thought as she made her way to her father's office to report her findings but she wasn't going to tell him anything about Hinata though.

**AN: I hope you liked it and if there are grammar errors or spelling mistakes then you should know English isn't my first language. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been a week since Hanabi had last talked to Hinata and it seemed that things were getting worse for Hanabi. Her father decided since she was too young to become head she would retain her heiress status for now until she was old and mature enough to properly claim the title of head in the future. Neji would talk very little with her now, ever since he found out about what she said to Hinata he'd been trying to ignore her ever since. She tried to convince herself that she couldn't see Hinata because she was busy but even she couldn't escape the fact of that being one of the most stupid excuses she's ever come up with. She was in her room now practicing kaji, Hinata always told her that practicing kaji was like a way of expressing one's emotion, if you were angry or sad it would show on the scrolls you use for kaji. Her kaji so far just looked sad and Hanabi couldn't hide the bitter smile as she thought of Hinata and how she was losing her loving big sister. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a young maid walked through it with new sheets and cleaning supplies. The maid noticed Hanabi and had a surprised look on her face before she quickly bowed and stuttered apologies.

"I a-am s-so s-sorry for just barging in Hyuuga-sama, please forgive me!" the maid was near tears as her body shook with visible fear and Hanabi knew exactly what she was afraid of. The caged bird seal was a seal used to control the branch families of the Hyuuga compound, it can only be activated by main family members and it creates excruciating pain to the receiver, some have even died because of being exposed to prolonged use of the seal. Hanabi knew the maid was very scared of experiencing pain and possibly dying, it all really depended on how long the pain is set as well as how strong the pain is. Usually Hanabi would be amused by this and laugh at the girls face but right now all she felt was numb.

"It's Ok, you just here to do your job right?" Hanabi asked the frightened girl who looked no older than her from a closer inspection.

"Y-yes mistress! Thank you very much Hyuuga-sama!" The girl looked ten times happier and for a brief moment it made Hanabi feel better about herself.

The maid quickly set to work cleaning and changing the bed sheets. Hanabi was so bored now as she watched the girl clean and before she could stop herself her mouth acted out.

"So what's your name?" Hanabi asked. The girl looked at her surprised, heck she was surprised that she actually initiated a conversation with a lesser Hyuuga.

"A-Akane Hyuuga-sama," Akane said shyly and gave Hanabi a distinct image of a young Hinata. Hanabi shook her head to get rid of the thought but then another thing came up that she was irritated at for some reason.

"You don't have to call me Hyuuga-sama. You can just call me Hanabi," she said. Every single time anyone called her Hyuuga-sama it just reminded Hanabi of the conversation she had with Hinata and it made her eyes burn.

"Thank you Hanabi-sama" Akane bowed politely. She was a bit calmer now but the fear was still there and Hanabi was getting tired of it.

"Will you relax Akane? I'm not going to hurt you alright?" Hanabi did her best to appear friendly but from the terrified nod that she got as a response showed Hanabi that her methods weren't working in the least. Hanabi sighed to herself.

Hinata was working in the kitchen with a few other women cooking for the many branch members but her mind was elsewhere. The conversation she had with Hanabi wasn't a good one but she knew she had the right to be upset with her little sister then, but her heart still ached because despite how she acted she still loves Hanabi. She was not going go begging for forgiveness though because Hanabi would have probably told her of how weak she was and Hinata was sick and tired of that. She had always given Hanabi love and it was always thrown back in her face so if Hanabi wanted her back as her sister then she would have to earn it this time.

"Hey Hinata-sama please focus," Said an elderly woman working on some soup.

Hinata came out her thoughts and saw Neji making his way to her. She looked around then realized she was in the cafeteria, absent mindedly cooking the meat that was to be served.

"Hello Hinata-sama, how are you?" Neji said as he approached the counter where Hinata was working.

"I'm fine Neji-neesan, how are you?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"I'm well but you are not," he stated as he eyed her.

"Neji I'm fine really," Hinata said but cursed herself as her voice wavered a bit.

"Very well then. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask," Neji said clearly not convinced by her statement as he left.

Hinata sighed to herself. A few weeks ago everything was alright, not perfect but alright until her father did this to her. How did things get to this? She knew how, those arrogant Hyuuga's put her here because of her 'weaknesses'. She grits her teeth when she thought of the elders of the main family. They were just power hungry old windbags, the lot of them. It was these times when Hinata misses her mother, when she was around everything seemed so peaceful, it was heartbreaking when she died giving birth to Hanabi but Hinata never and still doesn't blame Hanabi for it. Great she was thinking about Hanabi again.

"Work first, troubles later," she whispers to herself and gets back to work.

Hanabi was confused with herself. Here she was, in her room, talking to Akane. At first it started out as just simple words just to get the nervous wreck comfortable around her and that led up to the girl taking a sit next to her and talking about anything random she could come up with. Hanabi wasn't annoyed however since she had at least someone to talk to.

"So Hanabi-sama what do you do for your free time?" Akane asked lamely as she ran out of things to say.

"Will you just drop the' sama' already" Hanabi said irritated a bit.

"Sorry is Hanabi-chan better?" Akane asked curiously.

"Sure whatever," Hanabi said distractedly.

"It's pretty weird," Akane said after a pause.

"What?" Hanabi asked distractedly.

"You seem very strong willed and confident just like Hinata-sama told me," Akane said in a thoughtful fashion.

"Wel-Wait what? You've talked to Hinata?" Hanabi asked trying to make sure she heard right.

"Sure she's very friendly with everyone. She taught me a few things since she also teaches kids at our compounds," said Akane and as soon as she turned to Hanabi she was bombarded with questions.

"How is she? Is she coping well? Does she talk about me often? Does she still hate me?" Hanabi couldn't stop herself. The week without Hinata involved in her life really did feel like torture.

"She doesn't hate you," Akane said confidently but before anything else could be said the door opened and in walked Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I thought you'd be done with the scheduled cleaning" Hiashi said seriously.

"Yes Hyuuga-sama! I'm finished and please excuse me!" Akane squawked as she rushed out of the room with her equipment.

"How can I help you father?" Hanabi questioned the current Hyuuga head.

"We need to talk." Was all he said and Hanabi had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she heard next.

**AN: There you have it. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 3**

Hanabi stared at her father. She couldn't believe what she just heard from him. The man she absolutely idolized. The man she wanted to grow up and be like. The man she took after. She looked at Hiashi Hyuuga with hurt and anger. This had to be a nightmare somehow because she just couldn't fathom this whole situation.

"What!?" Hanabi screamed in outrage.

"Do not raise your voice at me Hanabi," Her father commanded dangerously.

"But father I don't understand," Hanabi said more calmly but the anger was still in her eyes.

"Hinata will be freed from the Hyuuga clan. She will be free to pursue anything her heart desires and she can do that outside the compund. This way she can make a life for herself outside of Konoha if that is what she wants," Hiashi said.

"But you're disowning her from the Hyuuga clan," Hanabi said with a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Yes but at least she will no longer have to be in the service of the main family members," Her father said calmly.

Hanabi wasn't stupid and she saw straight through everything he said. She knew he was doing this for his own gain and he wants Hinata to be as far away as possible so she wouldn't embarrass him further with her weak attitude. He always belittled and bullied Hinata ever since Hanabi could remember and even though he was harsh on Hanabi as well Hinata always got worse. Now he wanted to make sure Hinata had nothing to do with the Hyuuga clan after branding her with the seal and making her go through all the pain of the process? That wasn't fair! How could he be so cruel?

"**You were no better,"** her mind shot back and for the first time in a long time Hanabi started to understand the suffering Hinata must have been experiencing, from her very own family no less. Hanabi couldn't fight the pang of guilt that shot through her heart at this. She was used to taking advantage of her sister kindess because Hinata made it easy, besides her father was a cold and calculating person and Hanabi always wanted to be like her father. Now however she was very much conflicted.

"I still need to discuss this matter with the elders and in two days I will announce my verdict to you and Hinata," Hiashi said.

"Why are you letting me know this though?" Hanabi asked. It shouldn't be any of her business, besides she didn't feel like she had the right to know.

"I felt it fair to tell you because she is your former sister but I will tell her as well," Hiashi said as he stood up and left Hanabi to her thoughts.

No! This couldn't be happening! If Hinata left the Hyuuga clan then Hanabi would possibly never see her sister again. She couldn't blame Hinata for leaving though, heck if Hanabi was in her shoes she would curse the very existence of the main family. Hanabi was starting to get scared now and she couldn't hide it. Hinata was like a mother to her and if she suddenly left then Hanabi knew, she just knew that she would feel deeply hurt and betrayed. She needed to find something that could convince Hinata not to leave but what could it be? What would make Hinata stay, if not at the Hyuuga compound then at least in Konoha. Then a thought hit her and Hanabi cringed. She didn't like this idea but it was the only thing that seemed plausible of working. She hated to depend on people but right now she was close to becoming desperate and she knew only one person that could help with this situation.

"I refuse!" Hinata said glaring at her father with anger. She reveled in watching his shocked expression. He must not have gotten the memo on her attitude change.

"Think about this Hinata. You'd be starting a new life without suffering here at the Hyuuga compound. You'd be free to find love and marry as you see fit without confiding to the elders as well as myself," Hiashi said calmly. They were in a secluded area where no one would hear them.

"Why are you doing this to me father?" Hinata pleaded with hurt.

"I am not your father, not anymore," Hiashi said irritably.

"I see. Well Hiashi-sama I refuse your offer," Hinata said. She felt heartbroken with what her father was telling her but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Why? What's so important here? You don't have a status. You're a servant. What could possible make you stay at the Hyuuga compound. You would be free to roam Konoha so what's the problem?" Hiashi asked impatiently. He was getting tired of all this.

Hinata didn't even think he deserved to know. If they wanted her out of here then they would have to kill her. She would fight to the death if she had to because even though she did love Naruto deeply and would be glad to be free to be with him if he would have her the most important thing that was keeping her here, the one thing she was willing to die to protect, was her little sister. Even though they have drifted apart Hinata would wait until Hanabi needed her. No matter what they threw at her she absolutely refused to abandon Hanabi.

"I will give you time to think about this Hinata," Hiashi said a bit upset as he left before Hinata could say anything.

Hinata stared at his retreating form sadly. How could he do this to her? She was his daughter, didn't he love her? Hinata pondered as she made her way to her duties.

Uzumaki Naruto. One of the most prominent ninjas Konoha had in its arsenal was in his apartment, bored as heck. Tsunade gave him the week off so he could relax since he'd been exhausting himself with non stop missions. Ever since they beat Pain and the Akatsuki things had been peaceful in the village hidden in the leaf. He was sixteen now and acted more mature then he did when he started out in the ninja academy, although that didn't stop him from pulling a prank here and there just to pass the time. The villagers were slowly beginning to like him too, which was a bonus for the hyperactive ninja. He thought about his life because let's face it there wasn't anything else he could do at the moment. Sakura started to hang out with him more ever since the event of the Akatsuki and Naruto was happy with that. She even flirted with him on occasion but Naruto treated that as if it was just playing around, he didn't have a crush on her anymore. He thought back to when he fought Pain and he felt like something else happened then that he should remember but he struggled to do so. He does remember Hinata putting her body on the line to protect him but the rest of the memory was difficult to visualize. Hinata was always a great friend and she had a place in his heart for his precious people. She was weird yes but she was also kind, caring and treated people with respect and understanding. Naruto didn't even know why he was thinking about Hinata of all people but felt somehow that this was important. He had hardly even seen her ever since they got back to the village. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her at all in the last week and usually he'd catch a glimpse of her but not this week. He didn't know much about her but he knew so much about his other friends and that made him feel a little guilty, he didn't want to give anyone of his friends the impression that he was ignoring them. He didn't feel like visiting the Hyuuga compound today though, it was full off arrogant idiots, well except for a few. He heard loud knocking from the front door and made his way there. He came out of his bedroom and went through the living room of his apartment before he opened the door to a surprising sight.

"Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked surprised and amused. Hanabi never visited him and she even told him once, when he was hanging out with team eight at the Hyuuga compund, that she would never set a hundred feet near his dirty, old and pathetic place.

Hanabi had to compose herself so she didn't appear annoyed with the way he was staring at her with that stupid grin. He was the Naruto Uzumaki, savior of Konoha and he at least deserved a little bit of grudging respect.

"Hello Naruto-sama," Hanabi greeted politely.

Naruto looked at surprised for a moment before a smile adorned his face. "Whatever happened to 'Dirty blonde boy'?" he questioned with an amused raised eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this you idiot! We need to talk immediately," she said seriously with a hint of desperation which Naruto didn't miss.

"Whats wrong Hanabi-chan.? Are you Ok?" Naruto asked with a frown. She was Hinata sister and even though she could be arrogant at times Naruto knew she had a heart so he would help with whatever's troubling her, if it comes to that.

"It's about Hinata," she said seriously and saw an immediate change from Naruto. He looked worried in an instant and Hanabi had to wonder if he knew that her big sister had a crush on him.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked near panic. He didn't know why but the thought of anything bad happening to Hinata was making him really upset.

"I'll tell you if you let me in" Hanabi said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Naruto led her into his apartment. She took a seat on a couch in immediately went to business.

"Did you know she got branded with the caged bird seal" Hanabi asked and wished afterward that she didn't.

"What!? Who did it!? I'll kill them!?" Naruto said overcome with rage that someone could do that to sweet Hinata.

"Let me explain everything before you do something stupid ok?" Hanabi said.

Naruto calmed down a bit but his anger was still clearly visible.

"**So he does like her,"** Hanabi thought amused by the revelation.

"I'm listening," was Naruto serious statement. Those jerks were going to pay for this!

Hanabi started her explanation of the situation at hand. She truly did hope that Naruto could find a solution to this. She didn't want to lose her big sister. If Naruto could make Hinata stay then Hanabi was at least willing to participate.

**AN: There it is. Next chapter coming soon. I do not own Naruto**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and bringing something to my attention. Sorry to say that this will not be a Hinata, Hanabi and Naruto romance fic because Naruto is 16, Hinata is 15, Hanabi is 12, and so Hanabi cannot be included in that because she is too young.

**CHAPTER 4**

Hanabi was getting irritated with the Uzumaki boy right now. As soon as she finished explaining the situation he started rambling on about killing the main family members and giving detailed descriptions on how he was going to do that, some of the stuff he described was really disturbing. Hanabi had to wonder if Naruto was born a thick headed idiot or if he hit his head somewhere along his life. She was really starting to have doubts on his ability to help with this situation instead causing mass chaos.

"Will you shut up already!" Hanabi said, she had enough of his antics.

Naruto stopped himself and suddenly realized that he had company. He gave a sheepish grin and sat down on the couch opposite Hanabi.

"Sorry I kind of got carried away there," He said and then laughed nervously.

"Well obviously," Hanabi said as she rolled her eyes.

"How could they do that to her? She can't even hurt a fly unless it could harm the people she cared for," Naruto said sadly. It was a real blow to hear that one of your friends was suffering so much.

"I know but what's done is done. Once you've been branded there is no going back," Hanabi said with finality.

Naruto stared at her for a moment and that made her nervous. He had a serious look on him now.

"How has she been coping?" He asked carefully.

"I-I'm not sure," Hanabi said nervously and mentally kicked herself for showing weakness.

"How could you not know? You've been helping her cope with it right?" He asked suspiciously.

"I-" Hanabi stared at her hands on her knees and that was all the confirmation he needed.

"Hanabi," Naruto said disappointedly. She was Hinata sister and she wasn't even helping her through this.

Hanabi's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say her name like that. He hadn't even used "chan" in her name like he usually did. She looked at him fiercely.

"It's not my fault she's weak!" she shouted angrily.

Naruto didn't even seem fazed when he said "It sounds like you don't love Hinata-chan".

"I don't love Hinata! I only tolerate her!" she shouted and got a laugh as a response.

"What's so funny!?" Hanabi asked steaming.

"The bull that's coming out of your mouth!" He laughed and then composed himself.

"Don't try to kid yourself. If you didn't really love Hinata-chan then why are you here? The place that you told me you'd never set foot near?" Naruto questioned and all he got as a response was stunned silence.

"Look I never had a family before so I'm not sure how things work but I know siblings are supposed to look out for each other and from what I can guess you've only been the receiver and not the giver," He said seriously.

"Look the only reason I came here was to ask you to convince Hinata to stay in Konoha," Hanabi said sadly trying to change the subject. She had already given up on the possibility of Hinata wanting to stay at the Hyuuga compound after everything she has been through.

"Hinata-chan's leaving Konoha?" Naruto asked shocked.

"No but she may be disowned in two days from my clan and that could give her reason to leave Konoha if she wanted to." Her eyes were starting to burn now but she refused to cry.

"Those jerks! Arg! Why do you need me to convince her though?" Naruto questioned confusedly.

Hanabi had to pause at this. She thought he already knew about Hinata's crush on him.

"Don't you know that my sister-" She didn't finish and waited for him to catch what she was saying. He had to know.

"Your sister what?" He asked confusedly.

Hanabi was shocked and had to refrain herself from slapping the living daylights out of him. He didn't know! How could that be possible? Everybody else knew about the crush but him? God he was such a dense idiot!

"Never mind," She said irritably. Hinata would have to tell him because Hanabi didn't want to mess with her sister's potential love life.

"Okay anyway I think it would be better if it was you who convinced Hinata-chan to stay," He said.

"Why me? I mean I haven't been a really active sister in the better part of her life," she didn't want to approach Hinata and receive nothing but hatred.

"Trust me Hanabi-chan, you're what Hinata-chan needs right now, I'm sure of it," He said it with so much confidence that she wanted to believe him.

"How do I do this?" she asked confusedly. She had never been the one to help somebody like this before.

"Just start by being there for Hinata-chan. Do whatever it takes to show that you care for her as much as she cares for you," Naruto said and gave her a smile.

Hanabi left his apartment soon enough and the smile on Naruto's face disappeared instantly. He went to his room and sat crossed legged on his bed as he concentrated and drifted into his mindscape. He walked through a beautiful forest and made his way to a clearing. He saw somebody sleeping against a tree and he made his way there. The person he approached seemed to be really out of it but he had to make sure.

"Hey wake up," He said softly as he nudged the figure lying on the grass against a tree.

"Mmm five more minutes," said a beautifully melodic female voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Did he have to do this every time he came here?

"Arg! You fricking lazy... Kurama!" Naruto shouted earning a loud "Eep!" for his troubles.

"What the heck Naruto-kun!?" shouted an annoyed beautiful young looking woman. She had beautiful long red hair that went passed her shoulders, blood red eyes, nice and smooth pale skin, enticing curves, a cute face that could melt any guy's resolve and was wearing a beautiful blue sundress with orange flowers.

"Well I wouldn't have to shout if you'd just stop being lazy. Seriously ever since Akatsuki's demise all you've been doing is sleeping!" said an irritated Naruto.

"Well I can't help it. This place you made for me is so tranquil and it's not like there's anything to do around here" Kurama pouted.

That was another thing. Ever since they beat Akatsuki a few months ago the Kyuubi began making an effort to know her vessel. Heck Naruto didn't even know the Kyuubi was female until she told him, in which he vehemently denied her claim resulting in another fight between them. It started out pretty rough because Naruto would not believe her, well until she showed him her human form which prompted a nose bleed from Naruto since Kurama was naked at the time. They started to interact more and Naruto found out that she wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. They had a great bond, like a brother and sister. He could honestly say that he cared about her very much and she cared about him as well.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Kurama asked upon seeing his upset face.

"Hinata-chan was branded with the caged bird seal," He said.

Kurama was shocked. How long had she been sleeping? She knew the cute and shy Hyuuga girl. She even knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto and always silently rooted for the girl, they would've both made a cute couple. Now the poor girl was branded with that awful seal?

"I need to know if you know of anything that could get rid of the seal on her," Naruto said.

"What makes you think that I would know that?" Kurama asked raising and elegant eyebrow.

"Well you are really old. So maybe you've seen something that could help," He said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

A tick mark appeared on the Kyuubi's head and she promptly bonked the blonde's head.

"You call me old again and you'll get worse," she said dangerously.

"Sheesh ok! So can you help?" He asked as he rubbed the bruise in his head.

"I might but I need to check the design of the caged bird seal in order to create a counter seal," Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

"So all I have to do is look through the seal design scrolls of those Hyuuga bozos and you can make a counter seal to destroy it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Pretty much" Kyuubi said and then giggled when she heard him shout "Yatta" to the heavens.

"Great you're the best Kura-chan!" Naruto said as he hugged her and then left the mindscape to find the Hyuuga scrolls.

Kurama decided to take this time and relax because she knew the next few days were going to be hectic.

**AN: There you go. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you very much for your reviews. Your help is very much appreciated. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER 5**

It was yesterday when she talked to Naruto and now it was time to act. She didn't really know how she was going to do this but she had to make sure that it didn't result in Hinata's anger. She had always been the sister that was handed things to her but now it was time give back and she was nervous. Would Hinata want her around? This was probably the hardest thing she could ever do, owning up to her mistakes. She fidgeted with her clothing. She wasn't wearing her usual pristine robes but that of the hyuuga branch family who serve the main family and her hair was tired into a ponytail, Akane gave the clothes to her since they were basically the same size, although the poor girl was really confused on why Hanabi wanted such clothing in the first place. Akane was another thing altogether, whenever she came to clean her room they would always spend time together much to Hanabi's confusion. She focused on the task at hand and made her way into the branch side of the compound. Luckily no main family member caught her wearing this. It was weird for her though because the branch people hardly paid her any mind and the people that did recognize her greeted politely like they always did. She got a really good look at their interactions and realized to her surprise that they weren't just only nice to the main family members but to each other as well. She asked a nice old lady where she could find Hinata and she was told that Hinata was outside putting clothes to dry on the clothing lines so that's where she went. She found Hinata busy putting clothes on the lines to dry and Neji was talking to her too. She swallowed the lump in her throat and started.

"Hello Hinata, Neji-neesan," She greeted with a hint of nervousness.

It took Hinata a while to recognize who had greeted her and when she saw who it was her eyes took on a cold look.

"Hello Hanabi-sama," Neji greeted wearily upon recognizing who Hanabi was.

"Hello Hyuuga-sama," Hinata greeted coldly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want make Hanabi feel uncomfortable but she had to be on guard, Hanabi had put her through so much pain in the past and although Hinata still loved her little sister , and would do anything to protect her, she had to make sure that Hanabi wasn't here for the sole purpose of ridiculing her.

Hanabi wanted to cry. She wanted to run and hide in the deepest hole possible. Hinata was staring at her like she would an enemy. She never felt so vulnerable in her entire life but she knew now that this is exactly what she deserved. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get her sister back but she couldn't back down now, Hinata needed her.

"I-I w-was wondering….." Hanabi's mind went into a blank and she couldn't think of anything to say. Right now only awkward silence was present.

Hinata and Neji stared at her weirdly. This was definitely something they didn't expect form the usually stoic and arrogant Hyuuga heiress. Hinata didn't wait for her sister to get her wits back though and just continued working.

Hanabi looked at Hinata sadly. Her sister was ignoring her and it made her hurt and remorseful. She couldn't help but hate herself for what she put Hinata through and just watched silently as Hinata continued her work.

Neji was shocked to the core. Hanabi was actually looking sad and it was because of Hinata, usually it would be the other way around.

Hinata may have seemed calm but her body felt like lead. She could hardly hold herself together let alone speak. She really hated doing this but she had to be sure Hanabi was here for her and not a self-centered reason so she kept working hoping that Hanabi would say something else.

"I will give you your privacy," Neji said as he sensed that he wasn't needed here and began to make his way to his home.

So here they were, just the two of them. Hanabi mentally kicked herself. How could she act like a nervous wreck in front the supposed shy Hyuuga. She composed herself as much as she could.

"I w–wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help around," she said as calmly as possible but the nerves were still visible.

Hinata stared at her surprised for a moment. She couldn't be asking what Hinata thought she was asking?

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked to make sure.

"I want to help you with the clothes," Hanabi clarified her intentions.

"You not a servant Hyuuga-sama, so you don't have to do this," Hinata stated with a frown.

"But I want to," Hanabi whispered and Hinata heard it loud and clear.

Hinata had to think of the possibility of this being a trick. She didn't want to blindly trust people again. She would've told Hanabi that she didn't ask nor need her help but one look at her sister made Hinata truly hate herself. Hanabi looked awful; she looked so tired that Hinata had to wonder if she was getting any sleep at all. She also looked very desperate, like she needed this and Hinata mentally kicked herself, she hadn't taken it into account that Hanabi might be suffering from this as well.

"Do you know how to put the clothes on the line?" Hinata asked. If Hanabi was trying to bond then Hinata was all for it.

Hanabi whipped her head and stared at her sister with surprise. She thought Hinata was going to brush her offer aside and just leave her. Right now all she could do was nod numbly.

"There's another basket with clothes on the side. Take that one and put the clothes out to dry," Hinata said evenly as she continued with her work.

Hanabi's face lit up at her sister's instructions. It wasn't much but at least Hinata was giving this a chance. She silently thanked Naruto for his advice and set to work next to her sister.

Hinata knew Hanabi ever since she was born so she saw the happiness that radiated off her little sister. She didn't know what prompted Hanabi to do this but she was thankful. She never wanted any animosity between them. She hoped this wasn't the last time she saw Hanabi. They needed to get through this together and the only way that was going to happen was if they communicated and understood each other.

"Uhhm Hinata?" Hanabi asked uncertainly.

"Hmmm?" Hinata replied.

"Could you call me Hanabi instead of Hyuuga-sama," Hanabi asked nervously.

"Okay Hanabi" Hinata said. She was actually glad for that. Calling Hanabi Hyuuga-sama just put a bad taste in her mouth.

"Thank you," Hanabi said sounding relieved. She wanted to apologies for the things she did but she wanted to wait and make sure it was the right time for that, she didn't want it to backfire in her face.

On top of a building near the Hyuuga compound stood a figure of unmatched brilliance and cunning, or at least that's what he'd like to think of himself. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"**This is a bad idea Naruto-kun,"** Kurama said from inside his mindscape.

"Pssht it's gonna work don't you worry about that," Naruto said confidently.

"**It would be so much easier if you just get the information on the scrolls and then just get out of there,"** Kurama implored pleadingly.

"You know I can't do that Kurama-chan. Those main family fart bags need to know that nobody messes with Uzumaki Naruto's friends," Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"**You going to get caught,"** She said irritably.

"Yeah right! I'm a kage level shinobi now, even before I was even genin the ANBU couldn't catch me," Naruto said.

"**You always have to be difficult don't you,"** Kurama said then sighed dramatically.

"Sorry Kurama-chan but these people hurt Hinata-chan and I can't just look the other way. This prank is going to be legendary," Naruto said determinedly.

Kurama sighed again. She was glad that he wasn't the type to result to violence in this situation but his pranks could still be a handful, especially for the receiver of the pranks. Well at least she was going to get a good laugh out of this one way or another.

**AN: Another chapter done. Hope you like the story so far. Next chapter will be out soon. I don't own Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER ****6**

Hanabi made her way to her room. It had been a long day and now it was late in the evening. Hanabi thought about today and sighed sadly. Hinata hadn't truly forgiven her and she knew it, although considering everything that happened she was lucky to be talking to Hinata period. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. There was so much to make up for, so much to grovel for even if she did hate it. She had to work her way up to earn Hinata's trust and Hanabi knew it was going to get difficult soon. She needed to keep her interactions with Hinata a secret from the main family otherwise she feared her father's wrath. It felt so weird for her. In the past she used to put Hinata through so much and she wouldn't even get a complaint from her shy sister. She wasn't born a stoic and arrogant person but since her father was like that she really wanted to take in his footsteps, hurting others was his specialty so she figured she should do the same, look where that got her. She felt so stupid now. How could she do those things and not expect any consequences in the future, was she really that arrogant? Well she was a jerk and now she was paying for it. Hanabi went to her room to prepare for tomorrow, she was going to help Hinata with whatever she had to no matter what. She closed the door to her room never noticing the figure that whooshed past it.

He was in. It wasn't easy though since he had to dodge all the guards, they also had that byakugan so he had to be extra careful. Naruto made his way through the corridors of the main family building carefully. He hadn't gotten caught yet, in fact it wasn't even that difficult infiltrating this place. Those Hyuuga idiots where probably too arrogant to take their security seriously, they most probably thought that no one would dare enter their home uninvited, guess they didn't count on him coming in. He knew very little of where he was going but he needed to find the place they kept their scrolls in order for Kurama to make the counter seal, only then could he initiate his ultimate plan. He made his way through the Hyuuga main family home, ducking and hiding when necessary. He suddenly remembered, from what Neji told him, that the scrolls where kept in the head Hyuuga's office. He got to the office and saw none other than Neji himself guarding it.

"**Crap! Now how am I gonna get in?"** he thought worriedly. There was no possible way he could sneak passed, over, behind or even through Neji, especially considering that the byakugan was referred to as the "all seeing eye". Then an idea struck him and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

Neji wasn't enjoying his day. It was bad enough that he was doing guard duty as a favor to a fellow branch member but this was absolutely boring! He really wished Tsunade would give him a mission so he could get out of this place for a while but he already knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. He prayed for something, anything to happen. Boy was he going to regret that.

"Hello Neji-kun," said a sultry feminine voice.

Neji did a double take. For a moment he thought he was dreaming this up until reality struck him.

"Naruto? What are doing here? And in that stupid perverted justu no less." Neji whispered fiercely. What the heck was Naruto doing here at this time? Why was he in his female form? What the heck was that idiot up to?

"I decided to pay you a visit hot stuff." truth be told this wasn't Naruto but his female shadow clone. He didn't use this technique as much as he did as a kid but that didn't mean he stopped using it altogether. He liked to call her Naruko now a days because let's face it he wasn't really good at coming up with original names. It was also pretty weird how Naruko took upon her own persona and actually acted like a girl. Naruto couldn't explain it but the more he summoned Naruko, the longer she would last before popping and the more resistant she would become to touch. He shrugged his shoulder from his hiding place and decided to watch the show.

"You shouldn't be here at this time," Neji said angrily. The fool! He was going to get himself into big trouble, especially if the female portion of the Hyuuga clan caught him using his stupid oiroke no jutsu.

"Then you have to catch me first sweety," Naruko said as she dashed off in a random direction.

"Naruto!" Neji said as he chased after the person he thought was his idiotic friend. He didn't even bother activating his byakugan to make sure that it was the real Naruto he was chasing. He was going to kill him. Neji was going to kill the moron.

Naruto came out of his hiding place and made his way into the office and began searching for the right scrolls. He found them and allowed Kurama to see through his eyes so she could analyze the scrolls.

"**Hmmm interesting. They really did their homework when they made this seal"** Kurama said in the mindscape.

"So can you make a counter seal?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"**Already working on it. It should be done in few hours, 7 tops,"** Kurama said.

"Really? You could do it that quickly?" Naruto asked.

"**Yep! I am pretty skilled when it comes to seals," **Kurama stated.

"Geez. You really are old," Naruto said.

"**Naruto,"** Kurama warned.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Anyway can I do what want to do now?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"**Sure but don't kill anybody," **the Kyuubi said halfheartedly and then cut off their connection.

An evil grin appeared on Naruto's face. He took out a scroll and unsealed what was inside. There was a lot of stuff which was understandable, he never did anything without effort.

The sun rose slowly in Konoha. It looked to be a beautiful day in the hidden leaf village. Workers made their ways to their destinations, eager to sell their product or service. The tranquility of the village wasn't going to last long though.

Hiashi Hyuuga woke up the same way he always did, with a serious expression on his face. He was Hyuuga head and it was his duty to make sure that he was respected among every Hyuuga and everyone else, they were all beneath him for all he cared. He talked to the elders and they all agreed that it was best to cut his losses and disown Hinata, whether she liked it or not. If she made it difficult then they would just use the seal on her. Today was the day and he felt relieved, things were finally going to be back in order. He scratched himself and got out of his bed. He was about to make his way to his bathroom when something stopped him cold in his tracks. He looked at his bedroom wall in horror. Painted on the walls in red where the words "MAIN FAMILY SUCKS BALLS!" and Hiashi couldn't hide his shock on the fact that somebody would dare right such a thing, in his private quarters no less. Before he could ponder possible suspects he heard a loud explosion come from outside and ran to investigate. He made his way to the main family garden which is where the commotion was. When he arrived at the scene he saw what the problem was. The people around and in the garden were covered with orange and purple paint, it looked like a blood bath of color. He scratched himself again and decided to find out what happened.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he bellowed.

Main family members stared at him weirdly but gave him no answer.

"Well!?" Hiashi yelled trying to instill fear but only got weirder looks.

A group of branch females approached him, some looking upset and others with blushes on their faces.

"We didn't know you felt so strongly about us Hiashi-sama," said one of the women with a blush on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Haishi asked truly confused.

The women looked at each other nervously as if silently debating before they all nodded and promptly pulled their pants down to show their underwear.

Hiashi wanted to scream at them for such an act but when he saw the reason for it he was shocked. On all of their underwear were the words "Property of Hiashi. Hands off!" written clearly, and it was on their rears as well adding to the horror Hiashi was experiencing. What the heck was going on here!?

"Hiashi what is going on here?" the main family elders approached the garden looking angry and Hiashi knew why. On their foreheads were the words "Fart Bag" written in black.

"I am as confused as you are," Haishi said irritably.

"I tried everything and I can't get this off my head," a female elder said angrily.

"Father I heard an explosion!" Hanabi shouted as she approached the seen and had a good look at it too.

"Whoever did this shall pay!" Hiashi said furiously. To think he actually thought this was going to be a good day.

Hanabi looked at her father and had to stifle a laugh but Hiashi caught it.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked. He suddenly realized that he'd been scratching himself a lot but couldn't stop. He was very itchy!

"Did you always have mustache and beard?" Hanabi asked struggling to compose herself.

So that's what the weird looks were for. Hiashi didn't even want to know what he looked like right now, if it was anything compared to the others then he just knew he looked ridiculous. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

The main family members were arguing with each other now. They were pointing fingers, trying to weasel out the culprit. Through all the chaos Naruto was on the same building that he used to view the Hyuuga compound. His vision wasn't as good as the byakugan but he could still see how everything was being played out. So now here he was, laughing his butt off. It went better than he expected. That would teach those uptight arrogant losers.

"**You could have eased up a little bit,"** Kurama said having watched the whole thing by accessing his eyes.

"Yeah right! It was just perfect!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"**The counter seal is ready," **Kurama said suddenly.

"Alright! Time to go find Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily. Things were looking up. He hadn't forgotten that today was the day Hinata could be potentially disowned from her clan so he needed to act quickly before things escalated too much. On the plus side those elders where probably more worried about the prank then Hinata herself so at least he bought himself more time. Today Naruto was going to make sure that he set Hinata free from the caged bird seal.

**AN: Another chapter done! I like to really thank you guys for supporting the story so far, even if you don't agree with some things I still appreciate your honesty and ideas. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

The story continues. Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming!

**CHAPTER 7**

Today was the day. That was the only thing going through Hinata's mind. It was either she would be disowned and leave or they could possibly use harsher methods to get her to co-operate. She hadn't ruled out the possibility of them using the seal on her and killing her in the process, but it didn't matter because she wasn't leaving Hanabi here alone. What if she died? If she was killed then Hanabi wouldn't have a sister anymore and she would play right into the fingers of the elders. She hated them for forcing this upon her! Making her suffer just because she showed kindness and caring to people. If she was Hyuuga head she would band the caged bird seal and make sure that the main and branch families had equal rights, but that couldn't happen anymore because she was branded and therefore couldn't retain her heiress status in order for her to have the opportunity become Hyuuga head. She woke up a bit later then she normally would. She made her way through the branch family dorm rooms and noticed that there wasn't a soul in sight making her worry. Was this their plan? To get her alone to make sure she couldn't resist them when they strike? She heard voices in the cafeteria, in the distance and sighed in relief. She must have slept longer then she thought to be missing out on her cafeteria duties. Before she could walk over a voice stopped her cold.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" shouted the hyperactive ninja who was standing on the roof of the dorms.

Hinata looked like a dear caught in headlights. Never in a million years did she expect anything like this to happen. Naruto was here! How did he get in? Maybe Neji let him in? She couldn't move her body. She just looked as frozen as a popsicle.

"Uhh Hinata-chan?" Naruto tried again when he saw the faraway look on her face.

That snapped her out of her thoughts and she came back to reality.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata stuttered with a huge blush on her face. Curses her shyness was back! She was trying to look anywhere but her crush because she knew if she stared into those beautiful cerulean irises she would faint. Why did her confidence leave her now of all time? She was already starting to feel light headed and had to concentrate to make sure she didn't fall.

Naruto looked at Hinata carefully. She was acting weird again, seriously did he have bad breath or something? He also noticed the seal on her forehead and couldn't help the anger that bubbled within him but that anger quickly turned into his famous foxy grin. He looked around to make sure they were the only people around before he jumped from the roof and landed right next to her.

"Look Hinata-chan I'm not really supposed to be here but I need to talk to you in private," he said seriously, looking around to make sure that it was still clear.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to talk to her in private? He came here for her? He must have heard about the bird seal already. He was probably here more out of pity then anything. Hinata's head dropped a bit.

"S-Sure," she said nervously but Naruto also caught a hint of disappointment.

"Great! Follow me," Naruto said as he started to jump from roof to roof making his way outside the Hyuuga compound with Hinata following shortly after him.

They made their way through a forest until they found themselves at a clearing with a huge pond in the middle. Hinata never came around here but it looked so beautiful and romantic that for a fleeting moment she thought Naruto bought her here because he wanted to confess his undying love for her, then promptly squashed the idea as soon as it came to mind. She was scared. She didn't want his pity if that's what they came here for, she was strong enough to endure the suffering until the end. She looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't even focused on anything, he seemed pretty out of it but she was too scared of stuttering something stupid to call out to him.

Naruto however was having a conversation with his tenant at the moment.

"**We here now. So what's next?"** Naruto thought to Kurama. It was her idea to bring Hinata to this place but he didn't think too much on it, he came here dozens of times.

"**Now first make your fingers into the ram seal. Then expel a little amount of chakra from your body. Your chakra needs to be mixed with my chakra in order for this to work and keep in mind that both chakra signatures need to be distributed equally. Make sure Hinata closes her eyes too,"** Kurama stated seriously. There wouldn't be any damage if he got it wrong but it would be annoying to do it over and over again until they got it right.

Naruto took a few steps away from Hinata and then faced her again. He could tell she was confused and worried, she didn't know why she was here after all.

"Please trust me Hinata-chan and close your eyes," Naruto said as started the process and made his hands into the ram seal. He kept his eyes on her and used her image to focus. Strips of blue chakra emitted from his body than the chakra color turned into a light lavender.

Hinata was pretty scared right now. What was he doing? Was he going to hurt her? Hinata mentally kicked herself for the second thought, her Naruto-kun would never hurt her! She stood there and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

"**Well done Naruto-kun! The process is complete! You can get rid of the seal now!" **Kurama said happily.

"**How do I do that?"** Naruto asked confused.

"**You have to kiss her,"** Kurama said and waited until she heard him scream "What!?" before she giggled.

Hinata was startled when she heard Naruto scream.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked with her eyes still closed. It seemed that it was easier to speak to him without becoming a nervous wreck when she couldn't see him.

"Uhh nothing! Everything's fine," Naruto said nervously but Hinata didn't catch it and relaxed again.

"**Hahahaha relax Naruto-kun. You only have to kiss her on the forehead where the seal is so the counter seal can do its work and before you ask there isn't any other way to do this." **The last part was a lie though, he could use his fingers too but Kurama was getting tired of Naruto's obliviousness to Hinata's feelings.

"Okay then. If this is what needs to be done then I gotta do it," Naruto said determinedly.

"Do what?" Hinata asked when she heard him.

Hinata could here footsteps coming to her and since she and Naruto were the only people in this area then she knew it had to be him. What was he up to? Before she could ponder anything she felt something wet and soft pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes a bit and found herself staring at Naruto's close chest than she quickly shut her eyes again as she gasped. Oh my god! He was kissing her forehead! Hinata legs were like jelly and her face was burning up a storm. This couldn't be real. It had to be a genjutsu or a really vivid dream somehow. The love of her life was actually kissing her? He never expressed any interest in her before. God it felt so good. Her forehead was giving off a lovely sensation and she moaned quietly. Hinata didn't move, she was too afraid that if she did then this would all end. Any coherent thought she may have had was shattered as she enjoyed this moment.

Naruto for this moment felt really embarrassed. He felt he should have asked her if she wanted him to kiss her forehead but his sense of duty overruled everything and he just rushed in. He couldn't see her face clearly so he didn't know what she thought about this but he hoped she would forgive him. His face was as red as a tomato but he couldn't stop until the seal was destroyed. He glanced down and saw the caged bird seal glowing faintly, than it started to disappear altogether. He watched as it vanished from Hinata's forehead as if it never existed before he pulled away from the kiss.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly when she felt him pull away. The kiss was incredible! She felt so light headed that she couldn't focus but she did look into his cerulean eyes, those hypnotic cerulean eyes and knew she was going to faint. Before darkness could claim her she heard her crush say "Hinata Hyuuga. You are free." and then everything went blank.

She didn't know how long she was out when she finally came to. She sat up and realized that she was close to the pond. She looked to her right and saw Naruto looking at her happily.

"Welcome back Hinata-chan," Naruto said happily.

"W-Whats g-going o-on N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned and then cursed her shyness.

"Look inside the pond," was all he said.

Hinata looked at him confusedly before she made her way to the pond. She looked inside and only saw fish swimming around, she also heard somthing that suspiciously sounded like Naruto chuckling quietly. She focused her eyes but still couldn't see anything in the lake. She was about to ask what she was looking for when she saw her mirror image and gasped. Her forehead was clear. The seal wasn't there and Hinata was shocked to the core. She slowly looked at Naruto.

"The seal," she whispered shocked.

"Yep! It's gone!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"How?" was all she could ask.

"When I heard that you got branded with that thing I couldn't just sit back and let you suffer," he said.

"How did you do it?" Hinata asked stupefied. There wasn't supposed to be anything that could destroy the cage bird seal, it was permanent.

"Friends in high places," he said and got a **"You got that right"** from Kurama.

Hinata stared at him. He did this for her. He found a way to break the seal to save her. The man she loved. She couldn't take her eyes off him, she wasn't even afraid of fainting right now. He was everything to her. Her love for him only deepened and she couldn't picture him with any other woman but herself. She didn't know what it was, whether it was all the pain she'd been through or what he did for her but she couldn't stop herself as she flung herself at him and cried on his chest, letting all her emotions out.

Naruto stiffened when Hinata's arms encircled on his neck and she cried her heart out. He looked around nervously not really knowing how to deal with this.

"**Just relax and hold her" **Kurama chimed in as she watched and ate some ice cream. If she was going to stay in the mindscape forever then at least she would indulge herself.

Naruto held Hinata and let her cry for as long as needed. When Hinata finished she looked up at him with adoration and love. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly.

"Naruto," she breathed as she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Naruto looked up into the sky and realized that it was getting a bit late into the day.

"Come on Hinata-chan. We better get you back home before people start getting worried," Naruto said as he disengaged from the hug and made his way in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata pouted. She was so close! Oh well it would have to happen at another time. She quickly tore a part of her clothing and made a make shift headband to cover up her forehead, she didn't need any chaos right now because she lost the seal. If Naruto could destroy the bird seal then Hinata knew that somehow the Hyuuga branch family could be saved from this burden but for now she had to get back or people might start getting suspicious. She made her way home with Naruto, so happy that the Hyuuga compound could possibly have a peaceful future.

**AN: Chapter complete. Thanks for reading. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your reviews and ideas. Here is the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 8**

Hinata was walking with Naruto, side to side. They were walking through the streets of Konoha, making their way to the Hyuuga compound. She adjusted her make shift headband to make sure it covered her entire forehead. It was these times when she wished she hadn't left her Konoha headband in her old room but with the lack of missions and the branding she forget all about it, even if she was a servant she was still a ninja. She glanced nervously at Naruto's hand and then her own. She really wanted to touch him, to hold his hand in her own, to convey her feelings to him, to truly love him but she was scared. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if she ended up chasing him away with being too forward? She knew he could be dense but that was who he was and she still loved him. Then another thought came. The elders and even her father would not be happy with her being actually free from the clutches of that cursed seal, especially considering the matter of her banishment today. That also bought another thought.

"Uhm Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah Hinata-chan?" Naruto replied as he looked down at her.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked hoping she didn't have to explain what she meant.

"Someone who really cares about you told me," He smiled softly at her.

She wasn't going to ask who it was because she doubted he would tell her.

"So you also know about my banishment?" she asked uncertainly.

"…"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked after not getting a response.

"…"

"…"

"…Oh crap! I totally forgot!" Naruto exclaimed as he stopped walking. He mentally kicked himself. He was such an idiot! He was bringing Hinata to their hands without even coming up with a plan to stop her from being disowned. He didn't know how he was going to do it though since he couldn't exactly interfere in other clan matters, even if he was technically the head of two clans. He needed help on this one but who could it be? He got the idea and grinned.

"Hey Hinata-chan let's take a quick detour before we get to the compound," Naruto said as he held her hand and led her to his destination.

Hinata could've protested on the possibilities of someone looking for her by now but she was too occupied with the feeling of Naruto actually holding her hand as he led her to who knows where.

Tsunade was in her office trying to finish her paperwork with the assistance of Sakura, trying being the main word since she kept getting distracted with the temptation of drinking the sake in her secret compartment under her desk. She was getting there though and she would probably be halfway done by midday. Sakura was a big help to her but sometimes Tsunade wondered when Sakura would start looking for a love interest, she couldn't spend the rest of her days working even if she was only fifteen. She knew Sakura was over the Uchiha but what if he came back, he was still out there after all, plotting his revenge on Konoha for what they did to his clan. She sighed and continued working.

"Almost there Hokage-sama, only then can you enjoy your secret sake," Sakura said knowingly as she carried finished paperwork to the filling cabinet.

Tsunade didn't even bother asking how she knew about her sake. It seemed Shizune rubbed off on Sakura more than Tsunade knew. She was startled when the door to her office suddenly burst open.

"Hey Baa-chan I need your help!" Naruto voice echoed in the office and the poor blonde was met with a super punch to the face sending him flying into the nearest wall.

Tsunade punched him for two reasons. The first being him not knocking before he came into her office and the second being his use of that stupid name, some woman didn't like to be referred to as old and she was one of them.

"What the heck you old hag!?" Naruto shouted as he came out of the whole on the wall. He shrunk when he saw the dark aura radiating off the Hokage.

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that you brat!" Tsunade shouted. She couldn't understand what was wrong with Naruto, he should've gotten the message to stop that name from the hundreds of punches she'd given him prior to today.

"Whatever. I need your help," He said seriously.

Tsunade snapped out of her anger and that's when she noticed the other visitor in the room.

"Fine, take a seat," She grumbled.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he noticed his former teammate.

"Naruto." Sakura shook her head amused by his antics. She truly hoped he wouldn't loss his humor in the future but that didn't mean he couldn't grow up when it called for it.

"So what can I help you two with today," Tsunade started.

So Naruto started explaining all the events that Hinata had to endure. Throughout the explanation you could clearly see Tsunade's rage rising to the surface.

"Are you Ok Hinata? Does the seal hurt?" Tsunade asked concerned while looking directly at Hinata's headband.

"I'm fine Hokage-sama thanks to Naruto-kun's help," Hinata said blushing.

"Wait Naruto? How did you help Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"By getting rid of the bird seal," He said simply.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at him as if he grew a second head. Naruto? Their Naruto got rid of the caged bird seal? Impossible! The seal is unbreakable and he isn't a seal master.

"It's all true," Hinata said smiling shyly and lovingly in Naruto's direction which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura or Tsunade, the former frowning slightly.

"Judging by the covering of your forehead I'd guess nobody else knows about this?" Tsunade asked receiving a nod from Hinata.

"Your banishment is today as well?" Tsunade continued and got another nod.

"You can't let that happen Baa-cha- err I mean Tsunade-sama," Naruto quickly corrected as he saw Tsunade ready to punch him again.

"This is very important Naruto because if you could really break the seal then you must see me later today. With that being said shinobi and other clans cannot interfere in this matter," Tsunade said seriously and both Naruto and Hinata's heads dropped in despair.

Tsunade suddenly stood up and gave them a smile.

"But since I'm the leader of this village and I have the right to look after every individual here then that mean this matter concerns me as well," She said.

"Wait does that mean you can do something about this?" Naruto asked confused.

Tsunade rolled her eyes but the smile was till on her face.

"Yes Naruto that's exactly what it means," Tsunade said in mock exasperation.

"Alright!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Come on then let's get this stupid thing over with," Tsunade said as she started to make her way to the door.

Hinata followed but before Naruto could do the same Sakura tugged his arm.

"Hey Naruto, after all this is done do you think we could get something to eat?" Sakura asked looking at him seriously.

"Huh? Oh sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto said almost distractedly and for a moment he thought he saw Sakura's eye flash with an emotion he couldn't get.

"Great," She said happily as she made her way to her mentor.

Hiashi was not a happy man at the moment. Thanks to that commotion this morning, which resulted in a lot of cleaning up and marriage requests from the females he supposedly owned as property, he momentarily forgot all about Hinata's disownment and when he sent people to fetch her they told him she couldn't be found. So now here he was, with the elders, in their meeting room, waiting for news on that pathetic girl's whereabouts. Damn her! Why can't she just leave already? Why must she always give him trouble? He would make sure to activate the seal on her as soon as she came back, that will teach her of her place.

"Hello Hiashi" Hiashi looked for who the person that greeted him so informally was and saw the Hokage herself standing with three more people and one of them being the subject of all this.

"Tsunade-sama, Haruno-san, Uzuzmaki-Namikaze-sama, Hinata," He addressed them all with practiced politeness.

"Wow you actually the first person to call me that in a while," Naruto laughed. It wasn't the fact that he hated the name Namikaze in fact he cherished it, it was his father's last name after all. Ever since he found out the Yondaime Hokage was his father he didn't let it get to his head, he used that as motivation to get even stronger. He also knew where he got his Uzumaki last name too, His mother Kushina. He didn't know much about his mother but he knew she was a strong and loving woman who sacrificed herself for him and this village, and by god he would make sure her memory lived through him.

"Thank you for bringing Hinata home," Hiashi kept up the act but he had a bad feeling that something didn't seem right.

"Let's cut the chit chat shall we. You know exactly why I'm here," Tsunade said staring unflinchingly into Hiashi's eyes.

"I see," Hiashi said irritably glancing at Hinata. He knew he couldn't turn Tsunade away now, she was the Hokage and an act like that would be considered disrespectful. He could tell the elders where not liking where this was going and neither was he.

Naruto took a glance at Hinata to see how she was coping and was surprise. She wasn't being weird right at this moment, she looked confident and fearless as she stared straight at her Father. He felt a slight tug in his heart and had to wonder what that was about. He looked carefully at Hinata and couldn't help but stare. When she was quiet and weird he thought she looked pretty cute but right now she looked like a woman you wouldn't mess with. She took a glance at him and then quickly stared back at her father but now she was sporting a blush and that snapped him out of his staring. Why the heck was he staring that long? He was pretty confused but decided to drop the thought for now.

Hinata was struggling to keep her cool. It wasn't the fierce gaze of her father that had her weak in the knees but the way Naruto looked at her. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt already? She knew if she took too long to confess her love for him then another girl would just come up and take him, especially since a lot of the female population have taken a liking to him ever since he saved everyone from Akastuki. If he ended up with another woman then she would lose the will to live, no one could ever compete with Naruto's kindess and she desperately wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, bearing his children and growing old together. She pushed the thought aside and decided to focus on the matter at hand before she fainted.

Sakura for her part was a little annoyed at Naruto. When they were kids he would pledge his underlying love for her and always tried his best to win her affection, even when she told him that she only loved Sasuke. She did love the Uchiha deeply then but now everything had changed. It took a long time but after Akastuki she finally noticed what a great person Naruto was. She started to hang out with him more to see if his past affections for her were still existent. She even flirted with him here and there to give him little bits of hints to tell him that she was at least interested in a date but he never took them seriously, he was as oblivious as ever. She saw how he looked at Hinata and how Hinata looked at him earlier and couldn't help but become suspicious. What was going on between them? Naruto was never the type of person to acknowledge a females interest in him before. Did he realize Hinata's crush on him and more importantly does he like her back? She couldn't help then twinge of jealousy she felt at the thought. She liked Hinata she really did but if she thinks it was going to be that easy to win Naruto over then she had another thing coming. Sakura was not going to sit back and just watch things unfold. It wasn't anything personal to Hinata but Sakura would make sure that she and Naruto would start a relationship that didn't convey friendship.

"**Sorry Hinata but you're not the only one interested,"** Sakura thought with a hint of remorse but she wasn't losing Naruto to Hinata.

"Very well Hokage-sama. Please take seat at my side," Hiashi said. He had given up on the possibility of Tsunade leaving. She had a huge influence in clan matters as the Hokage but she couldn't stop clan tradition. Hopefully this would end in his favor.

**AN: Chapter done! You guys are awesome with your reviews, it really helps the plot of the story. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews and bringing something to my attention. In this fic Neji is very much alive. Next chapter is up. Please enjoy and review.

**CHAPTER 9**

"You are free to take seat amongst us Haruno-san and Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama," Hiashi said trying to at least be polite to these intruders.

Sakura made her way and sat next to her mentor but the only thing Naruto did was stand right next to Hinata.

"You can just call me Naruto you know and I'm fine standing here thanks," He said the last part seriously and Hiashi knew he wasn't going to get the boy to step aside.

So now here they were, Hinata standing side by side with Naruto staring at the seated elders. Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand for moral support, although he did hear something that suspiciously sounded like Kurama squealing "So romantic!" but maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"As you wish Naruto-sama, let us begin. Hinata Hyuuga your reasoning for your summons here is due to me and the elder's agreement that it would be more beneficial for you to part with the Hyuuga compound in order for you to not be subjugated to the life of a servant and the potential pain emitted from the caged bird seal," Hiashi said diplomatic.

"That's another thing Hiashi. Why was Hinata branded with the seal?" Tsunade asked. She already knew the real reason but she didn't want to appear too suspicious.

"Hinata was unfit to be heiress and potential clan head and so I had no choice but to brand her," Hiashi said. He already knew she didn't believe him from the way she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Really? What made her so unfit that she was branded instead just being put with the other main family members, from what I can understand they are hundreds of main family members who don't even hold any rank but are still not branded with the cage bird seal," Tsunade asked with fake confusion.

"In the Hyuuga compound we need a head to compose and complete order among our people and for this to happen the head needs to develop and utilize certain aspects for complete composure and control, Hinata has displayed none of this characteristics so she was unfit to be head since the position would overwhelm her, adding to the fact that she was heiress and eligible for the role of head I had little choice but to expel her from the main family," Hiashi said evenly.

"So what you trying to tell me is that you did this for Hinata?" Tsunade ask in disbelief. This man had the gull to try and cover up his atrocious act.

"I'm saying I did this for the betterment of my clan," Hiashi spoke.

"So why is Hinata here exactly Hiashi?" Tsunade asked.

"She is here because we are freeing her from the suffering she has endured in the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi said.

"You mean banishment," Naruto said looking pissed but he soon calmed down when he felt Hinata squeeze his hand gently.

"In technical terms yes," Hiashi said. These people were already becoming problematic.

"I see. Does she have a choice in this matter," Tsunade asked masking her disgust.

"We cannot risk her suffering any further, so no, it is not optional," Hiashi said.

This time Tsunade did frown but she had to keep her composure.

"What's your say Hinata?" Tsunade asked after a pause.

Hinata knew her father wanted nothing to do with her and although she was saddened by it she had no choice but to take it as it was. She needed to be around though, she needed to see Hanabi after all. Then an idea came to her.

"I will do as you wish father but only on two conditions," Hinata said and saw Hiashi's anger rising.

"And what are these two conditions?" Hiashi asked irritably.

"That I would be allowed at regular intervals, every day, to come inside the compound without trouble and see whoever I wish here, inside and outside the compound," Hinata said seriously.

How dare she suggest that! That would defeat the purpose of the banishment altogether. He was about to deny her request but someone cut him off.

"That's an excellent idea Hinata! You wouldn't have to suffer if you don't live here but visiting the compound as well would not be an unwelcomed prospect," Tsunade said.

"I do not think that is wise Hogake-sama," Hiashi said trying his best to dull his anger.

"Nonsense! This way she would technically not be a part of the Hyuuga compound at all! All in favor?" she asked as she stared challengingly at the elders. They all looked pissed but she didn't give a damn because she knew they had no other choice, if they didn't agree then they would have to explain themselves further, possibly exposing their true intentions. She felt proud of her efforts when most raised their hands at her

"We should agree on visiting times then," Hiashi gritted out. If she was going to come here then she should at least stay as little as possible.

"Is five hours fine?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"That is acceptable Hogake-sama," another elder said seeing as Hiashi struggled to speak.

"Then it's settled," Tsunade said.

"This meeting is adjourned. Please excuse me," Hiashi said as he made his way out of the meeting room with a dark aura.

Tsunade stood and made her way to Naruto and Hinata taking note of their intertwined fingers.

"I'm sorry Hinata but if I asked for more time than they would have been problems," Tsunade said looking guilty.

"It's alright. Thank you so much Hokage-sama," Hinata said truly grateful.

"So when were you going to tell me you two were together?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

They looked at her weirdly then noticed their intertwined hands and released each other as if they've been burned and Tsunade couldn't help but chuckled as they both blushed. Sakura saw this interaction too and frowned.

"I-I don't know what you talking about," Naruto stammered.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. We need to arrange a place for you to stay for now Hinata," Tsunade said.

"She can stay with me," Naruto said surprising everyone, heck he even surprised himself with how quickly he suggested it.

Hinata blushed up a storm, Tsunade had a glint in her eye that Naruto didn't like and Sakura was unreadable.

"Are you okay with that Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata didn't trust her voice so she just nodded her head like a bobble head.

"No funny business you hear me," Tsunade teased making them both blush again.

"Good. Well let's pack your stuff and leave already. This place just reeks of arrogance and it's getting pretty late," Tsunade said as she started walking away.

"Hey Naruto are we still on for that bite to eat?" Sakura asked Naruto, Hinata was leading Tsunade to her room.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, once we get everything sorted for Hinata-chan then you, me and Hinata-chan can all get something to eat," Naruto said as he flashed her a grin and walked a little faster so as not to lose Hinata and Tsunade in this big place, never noticing a fuming Sakura.

Sakura wanted to punch him. How could he be so oblivious? What was wrong with him? When she asked if they could get food together she didn't mean Hinata included, she wanted to be alone and possibly experience something romantic with him. How on earth can he not take a hint? He had been really close to Hinata today, she didn't miss his little show of holding Hinata's hand and her suspicions were yet again peeked. What was going on? Now Naruto and Hinata where living together too? This wasn't going good and in her favor. Looks like she had to up her game.

It was late now. Hanabi wasn't sleeping comfortably. She was used to Hinata taking care of her, making sure she slept tight, but Hinata hadn't been in her room in over a week and after today she might never be again. She couldn't sleep soundly, it was too difficult with the constant nightmares of her past misgivings. She felt something caressing her head and opened her eyes groggily from her bad. She looked up and saw a silhouette. Her mind was still clouded and her eyes were still blurry that she didn't know exactly who the person was but the silhouette looked eerily similar to her mother.

"Mom?" Hanabi asked in her groggy state. She rubbed her eyes and focused on the figure. It wasn't her mother but a surprised Hinata and Hanabi stared at her wide eyed. Hinata was in her room? Did she really call Hinata mom? She felt really embarrassed and in the past she would have berated Hinata for waking her up but right now she was exactly the person Hanabi was desperately waiting to see.

"Hey," Hinata whispered softly, still caressing Hanabi's head gently.

"Hinata. What happened? What did the elders say?" Hanabi asked groggily. She had long given up on masking her emotion around Hinata, but it would only be Hinata that would see her this way.

"I've been banished," Hinata stated as she stared carefully at Hanabi's reaction.

Hanabi was shocked. She knew it was leading up to this but only now did reality strike. She was losing Hinata and she won't ever see her again. All the pain, the hurt, the suffering and her trying to make up for it was worth nothing! She felt like she was dying. She wanted to just lie in a hole for the rest of her days. Her body was numb, she couldn't think of anything coherent. She didn't know what to do. Cry? Scream? She just sat on her bed.

Hinata made sure she looked carefully at Hanabi's reaction. She saw the hurt, betrayal and most importantly the heartbreak that played off of her little sister's face. She had to know if Hanabi really wanted to make amends and this was proof of her sister's regret. When Hanabi's breathing started to quicken Hinata had enough.

"But I made sure that I could come and see you," Hinata finished and reveled in seeing her sister's relieved face.

"Are you going now?" Hanabi asked sounding much better.

"Yes, but I'll come see you everyday. Don't forget to brush your teeth, condition your hair, wash every part of your body," Hinata said motherly and received a halfhearted glare from Hanabi.

"I'm not a baby Hinata!" Hanabi pouted cutely.

Hinata stared at Hanabi with something in her eye that Hanabi couldn't understand. Then out of nowhere Hinata hugged Hanabi and put her chin on her little sisters head, Hanabi stiffened but Hinata didn't care.

"I love you Hanabi," Hinata whispered lovingly and it took a while but she finally noticed Hanabi's body shaking. She looked down and found Hanabi staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! I'm sorry for everything! I understand if you'll never forgive me but please give me a chance. Please le-," Hanabi was cut off in a tighter embrace as she sobbed on her sister chest. A part of her hated this weakness but the rest of her couldn't care less, she missed Hinata so much.

"Shh we'll get through this. Will start slow first ok?" Hinata said soothingly. She didn't know Hanabi felt so strongly about this. They had unresolved issues but if they were strong enough then they could get through it. Hinata hoped Hanabi wouldn't go back to her arrogant and cruel self because she doubted she would openly trust Hanabi again.

"Ok I got to go now but I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Hinata said and got I tired nod in response.

Hinata left the room and made her way to the entrance where she could see the people that were waiting for her.

"So did you see Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked when he noticed her coming, he was also holding all her bags since he insisted on taking them for her.

"Yes, she was sleeping," Hinata smiled.

"Awww how cute so are we gonna stay here until tomorrow or something ?" Tsunade said sarcastically. It wasn't that late into the night but Tsunade was always an impatient woman.

"Oh yeah we should go," Naruto said as he started walking.

"Uhh Tsunade-sama? What about your meeting with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes! Naruto don't forget our meeting. Come to my office at midday tomorrow," Tsunade said.

"No prob!" Naruto said then felt a tug on his sleeve and then looked down to notice Hinata was holding it.

"Uhhh N-Narut-kun. T-Thank you for everything. It means a lot to me," Hinata said shyly holding on to his wrist and not looking him in the eye as she had a blush.

"It's ok Hinata. I'll always be there when you need me," He said.

Hinata tripped on her footing and quickly composed herself. Did he know how much he affected her? How much his words and his kindness made her want to jump him and kiss him senseless. She decided not to focus too much on it.

"Oh by the way I meant what I said. No funny business, we don't want little Naruto's and Hinata's running down the street," Tsunade teased and didn't take notice of Sakura's displeasured face.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto stammered and received a punch for his troubles.

Hinata had to control herself before she fainted in the middle of the streets. She was living with Naruto now! Oh god if she wasn't careful than she would surely faint more times then she could count in his presence. She just hoped that things would end well for her, especially now since she was living with her crush.

**AN: There it is! Thanks for the support and ideas. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews guys. Please enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER 10 **

"**I'm coming sweety…" **said a womanly voice and that made Hinata wake up with a start. She looked around the visible vicinity and realized that she was in Naruto's bedroom. She quickly looked to her side and sighed in relief. Leaving in Naruto's apartment was in no means easy. They were always around each other and on so many occasions she had feinted in his presence which was very embarrassing for her but to be fair a few of those times Naruto wasn't even wearing a shirt and sometimes she'd involuntarily caught him when he'd come out of the shower, prompting a nose bleed, and she only just moved in 2 days ago! It had always been her dream to live with her crush but this was getting out of hand. She had to get a grip on herself before Naruto found her undesirable, if he hadn't already. Then there was the issue of their sleeping arrangements, When they arrived here 2 days ago Naruto immediately offered to share the bed with her, prompting further teasing from Tsunade and a punch from Sakura for his "perverted idea", she felt so disappointed but she was happy she wouldn't have to wake up every day and embarrass herself further in front of him. She also forgot about Sakura altogether, she didn't miss her disapproving of the whole situation and didn't Naruto have a crush on the pink haired girl? So many things to think about but the one that was glaringly obvious even to her was the fact that she hadn't even made an effort to actually ask out Naruto or tell him about her crush on him, it wasn't because of Sakura but she was just too damn shy to ask him out of fear of rejection. The more she thought about her inability to ask out her long time crush the more she felt like an idiot, she could just ask him on it and if he doesn't feel the same way then she would know and possibly move on but to who? No one has ever made her feel this way, no one! How could she possibly move on when he was her entire world, her universe. It would shatter her if he suddenly started dating another girl. She wanted to slap herself. She had the best opportunity that none of Naruto's admires could ever have, she was living with him for crying out loud and all she can do is nothing? No, that will not stand this time! This was fates way of telling her that it was time. This was her best chance and Hinata had to swallow the lump in her throat and make her way to the dining room of the apartment. She had to admire this place, it looked way better than his original apartment. She spotted Naruto sitting up on the coach while rubbing his eyes, looks like he just woke up. She mastered up as much courage as possible.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted and silently cheered herself, she didn't stutter once!

"Huh? Oh hey Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted back once he was aware of his surroundings.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk," Hinata said seriously. It was now or never.

"Sure what's up?" Naruto asked sensing her serious tone.

"It's about us," She stated.

"What about us Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Naruto-kun I'm-I'm…." Hinata cursed herself, why couldn't she just tell him already!?

"Yes Hinata-chan," Naruto prompted, he wanted to know what was bothering her.

"I-I l-l-love…" She couldn't finish before everything went black.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he caught Hinata before she fainted, she'd been doing that a lot lately.

Naruto didn't understand girls much, well a lot according to Sakura. Hinata was always so confusing but these two days she was downright weird. She interacted with him as little as possible and she would pass out whenever he was around and he had to wonder if his very presence was a curse or something. He didn't know why but sometimes when Hinata wasn't looking his way he would look at her and stare to the point where he had to be reminded by a laughing Kyuubi that he was staring too long. He hadn't forgotten Kurama and what she did, the seal she made was something impossible and he wasn't dumb enough to think that was just dumb luck on her side. He asked her why she couldn't just make a seal that would free her from the mindscape and she told him the seal that imprisons her is designed to absorb any counter measures taken on it so it didn't matter what counter seal or justu she made because the seal would just swallow it up, Minato really thought things through there. Naruto apologized for her predicament but she just told him it didn't matter and he made her stay in the mindscape enjoyable, he felt so touched by her words that he ended up squeezing the life out of her. He shook his head and then took Hinata to his bedroom and put her on the bed. He admired her cute face for a little while and then made his way back to the living room. He stayed seated for a little while and was about to do his morning routines but was stopped by some knocking on the door. He made his way and opened it to see Sakura on the other side.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Tsunade-sama needs to see us right now," Sakura said in a serious tone.

"But I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday," Naruto whined.

"No buts Naruto come on," Sakura said.

Naruto looked at his bedroom door nervously then back to Sakura.

"Okay gimme a minute," Naruto said as he summoned his shadow clone.

"Naruto! You still using that stupid perverted justu!?" Sakura asked as she advanced on him.

"No Sakura-chan! She's wearing clothes this t-" he was cut off with a punch on the face sending him to the ground.

"And you!" Sakura shouted as she punched the clone in the gut, expecting it to pop but was surprised when the female clone doubled over looking like she was in pain.

"Arg! What's your problem you frikin banshee!?" Shouted Naruko as she stood up and looked at Sakura murderously.

"Wha?" Sakura asked dumbly, that stupid clone was supposed to pop!

"Tch so you like picking on people that won't fight back huh? Well you'll find I'm not a pushover," Naruko said dangerously as she stared daggers in Sakura's direction and took an offensive fighting stance.

Sakura had to wonder if she was dreaming. A clone that didn't pop when it got hit? That was impossible but to be fair anything involving Naruto was impossible. She didn't know what to say, this was definitely a way to start up a morning right?

"How is this even possible!?" Sakura shrieked.

"Naruko-chan leave Sakura-chan alone," Naruto said as he got up from the ground.

"Frikin howler monkey," Naruko muttered as she made her way into the apartment.

"Naruto-you-her-what!?" Sakura questioned waving her arms animatedly.

"Naruko-chan please look after Hinata-chan. Let's go see Baa-chan Sakaura-chan," Naruto said as he led Sakura away from his apartment.

"But…She's real!?" Sakura shouted confused by this, this was so weird.

Naruko made her way to the bedroom and saw Hinata sleeping soundly. She wasn't as oblivious as her creator and after skimming through Naruto's memory she immediately felt sorry for Hinata, she was a very nice person but her shyness was her biggest problem. If the Hyuuga girl wanted to be with Naruto then she would have to do better then what she'd been doing already, it was absolutely embarrassing to say the least. Naruko nudged Hinata softly and watched as the former Hyuuga princess opened her eyes and then looked at her.

"Hey Hinata," Naruko greeted with a smile.

Hinata just stared at the girl. She knew this was Naruto's oiroke no jutsu but why on earth would Naruto turn into his female form and wasn't he usually close to being naked in this form? Even the way Naruto was staring at her was different.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked unsure.

"Well you're not entirely wrong," Naruko said.

"What do you mean," Hinata asked confused.

"I'm not Naruto but I am his shadow clone Naruko," Naruko said.

"Why are you a girl?" Hinata asked still confused.

"Because I want to be," Naruko said playfully.

Hinata was too confused to think too much on this that she just kept quiet.

"Naruto went to Baa-chan for something important and he left me in charge of your wellbeing," Naruko said after a pause.

"Oh," was all Hinata said as she looked down and stayed silent.

Naruko rolled her eyes. What was wrong with this girl?

"Seriously Hinata you'll never be able to tell Naruto how you feel if you keep acting this way," Naruko said with a frown,"

Hinata's heart stopped. Did Naruko really know what was going on with her? She couldn't! She was Naruto's shadow clone so shouldn't that mean she inhibited Naruto's character traits? Even if she was a shadow clone she should act exactly like the original Naruto right? She had to make sure.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I mean your little crush on him that's what," Naruko said impatiently.

"How-" Hinata was cut off before she could ask with a hand.

"Look Hinata Naruto isn't getting any younger and you not helping yourself with dodging every single opportunity you get to confess. What if someone else takes him huh? What then? You'll have no one to blame but yourself and you'll end up living with regret," Naruko said to Hinata seriously.

Hinata listened carefully to what Naruko said. She had to admit Naruko was nothing like Naruto, they were complete opposites.

"I don't know how to do it without fainting," Hinata said sadly, she tried this morning and even that backfired in her face.

"Don't push yourself too much and just start things slow. You need to get to a point where it will be comfortable to tell him how you feel without passing out and it's pretty obvious that you in particular can't just rush in and tell him how you feel but there's another way," Naruko said with a grin.

"There is?" Hinata asked with hope.

"The Spring festival is happening in a month and that will be the perfect place for you to tell him your feelings but you have to start with asking him out first and I know it's gonna be hard but you have to keep in mind that you're not confessing your love for him yet but just asking him out. Don't worry about any competition for now since Naruto isn't exactly interested in anyone, however even he can't stay single forever," Naruko said.

"Will you tell him about my feelings?" Hinata asked scared.

"No Hinata. You're the one who loves him," Naruko said and for the first time Naruko got a good response from Hinata as she smiled at her.

Naruto was with Sakura and Kakashi in Tsunade's office, the lady herself hadn't arrived yet much to the annoyance of the blonde teen. He hoped Naruko wasn't doing anything stupid right now, like he was the one to talk. Tsunade walked into the office and she wasn't alone, with her was one Temari.

"We are all here as you requested Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said.

"Good. I'm sure you've all become well acquainted with the ambassador of Suna,"Tsunade asked indicating to Temari.

"Yep you bet! Hey Temari-chan," Naruto said as he flashed her a grin.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Why haven't you been visiting us lately huh?" Temari put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at him.

"Hahahaha I guess I kinda forgot," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well obviously. You were always the idiot," Temari teased.

"So why are we here Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I'll let Temari explain the situation," Tsunade said and motioned for Temari to begin.

"Well we've got a bit of a problem in Suna," Temari said.

"Well whatever it is it couldn't be worse than Akastuki right?" Naruto asked and received a serious look from Temari.

"We not sure yet but we haven't ruled out that possibility," Temari said seriously and received serious looks from everyone except for Tsunade.

"That's why I called you here. You are to assist the Sand village in finding out what exactly is the problem there," Tsunade said.

"But what makes you think there's even a problem?" Sakura asked.

"Because some of our shinobi were attacked by an unknown assailant and this has been happening for a few weeks and lately as well. Trust me if we could deal with this alone then I wouldn't be here in Konoha," Temari said.

Not far from Sunagakure was a building that seemed to be made completely out of sand. In the building were dark surroundings, some sunlight penetrated through the building windows but not enough to lighten the dark area. Deeper inside the building stood a silhouette figure that resembled a female with long hair and wearing a cloak. Her eyes were glowing with a feint purple hue. Her demeanor seemed to scream power.

"I'm coming sweety. I'm coming for the both of you," the silhouette said from the darkness of the building.

**AN: Sorry it took long for the update but I'm getting occupied and I might not be on for a while too. Please read and review and I'm sorry for the short chapters but I can't help it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews and extra info. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Hinata made her way to the Hyuuga compound for her regular visit with a small smile on her face. She wasn't stupid an made sure that her visits with Hanabi were done without the potential repercussions of being easily discoverable, the last thing she wanted was for Hanabi to suffer at the hands of their father just because she was seeing her. Naruto would be away on a mission but he made sure to see her before he went and that's when she did what most would have considered impossible

Flashback:

Hinata was sitting in the living room of Naruto's apartment, she didn't really feel comfortable with calling it their apartment yet even if Naruto was okay with it. Naruko had popped herself a few minutes ago and made Hinata promise to act and be brave the next time she saw Naruto and even though Hinata promised that she would she didn't know if she could keep to her word. She wasn't really worried about why it was taking so long for Naruto to come back, if he went on a mission then at least she would have more time to summon her courage in order to ask him out. Her hopes were dashed however when the front door suddenly opened and in walked the man of her dreams.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically when he saw her sitting on the couch.

"N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata greeted back shyly and mentally sighed sadly, she was never going to change was she.

"I just came to tell you that I'll be gone for a few days because I gotta do a mission in the Sand village," Naruto said.

"Oh o-okay," Hinata replied a bit less nervously. She felt so touched that he came back just to tell her where he would be, the man of her dreams indeed.

"Give me a minute to pack up and I'll be out in no time," Naruto said smiling at her as he made his way to the bedroom.

Well he came to pack too but that didn't matter. She looked down at her hands on her knees. She was truly pathetic. How many opportunities would she have before it was too late? Here he was, here he was! What the hell was wrong with her!? If this was the way she was going to act for the rest of her life then she didn't think she even deserved his attention.

"Okay Hinata-chan I'm all packed up and I'll be back in a few days," Naruto said and made his way to the door but before he could even touch the knob he was blindsided by a shout.

Hinata didn't know what came over her, whether it was all those failed attempts or her self-pity but she couldn't, and didn't want to, stop her body as she shot to her feet and shouted "Wait!".

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked a bit startled at her shout.

Hinata looked around nervously after she realized what she did. Oh great now what? She was struggling not to faint again. No! Enough was enough! Her indecisions and unease would be the death of her and she was sick of it. If she could act the way she wanted around her sister then why not the love of her life? No more! Hinata looked at Naruto with so much determination that her mind was only focused on one thing and one thing only, Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata said seriously without so much as a stutter.

Naruto for his part was becoming a little bit nervous. He had never seen Hinata look at him the way she was right now. Was she angry at him for something? He certainly hoped she wasn't going to hurt him, even if he was a kage level shinobi he would never lay a hand on her but he squashed that thought, this was Hinata for pit sake!

"Yeah?" He replied back.

"I know this sounds weird and out of the blue but the Spring Festival is in a month and I'd really like it if we went together," Hinata stated, she prayed that he wouldn't be so dense and treat it as friends just hanging out and invite their other friends to come along.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan. We can get the othe-" Naruto didn't get a chance to complete his statement because the look Hinata was giving him told him she wasn't happy with his answer.

"Naruto-kun… I meant just the two of us," Hinata clarified. She was using every ounce of willpower not to faint right now and the only thing keeping her focused was the possibility of this being her last chance to have a chance with him.

"Just the two of us…" Naruto repeated and went into deep thought. He was confused to say the least. What exactly did she mean? Should the two of them just hang out without the others? There was something more to this though. Hinata wanted the two of them to go to the Spring Festival together, just them and no one else. It took a while but he finally put all the pieces together.

"Wait…Like a date?" Naruto asked in surprise. He never would have expected it to be a possibility of someone asking him out, well Sakura was a prospect but even that was in his wildest fantasies when he was 12. He didn't even think anyone wanted to go out with him but maybe he never paid enough attention to the female populace, and even so it wasn't like he was looking for a relationship at the moment. What should he do? This was definitely a serious subject and he had to think carefully before he said something stupid.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Hinata replied and waited with bated breath for his answer.

So he guessed right. He thought about it, really thought about it. Hinata was cute loving and caring, everything he liked about her. He never really thought about dating her but he would be lying if he told himself that he didn't feel at least something for her. The thought of going out with Hinata on one date didn't sound so bad to him and he didn't really want to treat Hinata like Sakura treated him in the past when it came to the whole dating thing.

"Isn't it supposed to be the guy that asked out the girl," He said with a cheerful grin.

"Please answer me Naruto-kun," She pleaded, she just couldn't wait anymore.

"I think…" Naruto took a dramatic pause just to annoy her a bit.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whined. She wasn't even worried about fainting anymore. The only thing she desperately wanted was a positive answer.

"…That would be a great idea but let me," Naruto said as he walked to an elated but confused Hinata.

"Hinata-chan will you go to the Spring Festival with me?" Naruto asked. He felt like she should be the one to deserve the option not him.

Hinata pretended to think about what he said.

"I'd love to Naruto-kun," Hinata replied giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Naruto looked at her. This would definitely be interesting.

"So why do you want us to go on a date anyway?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I-I w-well u-uhm…*sigh*… I want us to enjoy the festival together," Hinata replied and sighed in relief when she saw that he bought it. She wasn't going to tell him yet, fearing she would faint before it even came to that, but at least she had a chance with him at the most romantic event of the year, The Spring Festival. She still couldn't believe he said yes and better yet he asked her out too! God she loved him. He always found a way to make sure the people he cared for actually felt his care.

"Okay that's cool. I gotta go now but I'm looking forward to our little date," Naruto replied with his famous foxy grin and then left the apartment.

As soon as Naruto left Hinata fainted, but this time she had huge grin on her face.

Flashback end.

It was like a dream to her. Naruto and her where finally going out, even if it was just one date. She was mostly surprised at herself for her courage, it would come and go at times but never like this, she felt so proud of herself for achieving faze one of her lifelong dream, like really who would have thought it? She giggled like a schoolgirl, this was so amazing! She quickly masked her emotions when she approached the Hyuuga compound, no way in hell would she give these people any advantage on her. She went through the gates and greeted the guards politely knowing full well that they wouldn't greet her back. She made her way through the Hyuuga compound and went straight to the branch area where she saw Neji with Tenten and Rock Lee.

"Hey guys," Hinata greeted them politely. They greeted her back accordingly.

"Wow Hinata you positively glowing today. What happened? Did you get lucky Last night?" Tenten asked mischievously and received sputtering from the poor Hyuuga girl.

"N-No!" Hinata stuttered out.

"Tenten-chan Hinata-chan would never do something so unyouthful!" Lee screemed.

"Unless it's with Naruto," Tenten added with a giggle.

"I-I'll see you guys later," Hinata hurried away from them so she wouldn't get any unwanted ideas.

"Not cool Tenten," Neji said stoically but his mouth did twitch.

Hinata made her way carefully to Hanabi's sleeping quarters. There was a reason why she visited Hanabi at this time in particular, reason being it was the time when her father would be involved in important meetings or in his office sorting out important documents, giving her perfect time to see Hanabi and leave before she was discovered. Hanabi wasn't allowed to see her, well officially anyway but that didn't stop the two sisters from sneaking around and keeping in contact with each other. Hinata had her doubts that Hanabi would commit to this but was pleasantly surprised with Hanabi spending every single time she could with her. She concentrated when she approached Hanabi's room and when she opened it she saw the two occupants.

"Hey Hanabi-chan and Akane-chan," Hinata greeted.

"Hinata!" Hanabi greeted enthusiastically then quickly composed herself when she realized she was with Akane, and Akane was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Hello Hinata-san," Akane greeted as well.

Hinata met Akane two days ago when she came to see Hanabi. Akane was a sweet and innocent girl and Hinata knew she would be a good influence on Hanabi which was great.

"So what are you two doing?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing really," Hanabi shrugged.

"We were just talking about random things," Akane replied.

"No, you the one who's been talking," Hanabi replied irritably but Hinata saw through it and knew Hanabi's didn't mean it.

"Sorry," Akane said sadly.

Hinata gave Hanabi a look and Hanabi sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Akane," Hanabi said softly.

Akane smiled at Hanabi and Hinata felt happy for them. Things were just falling into place.

"Arg! I hate traveling for so long!" Naruto shouted out, annoying anyone in the vicinity.

"Naruto-kun how many times have I told you that you're so annoying!" Temari said irritably.

"I don't know. Twelve times?" Naruto guessed and everyone groaned.

"Naruto we've only been on the road for a few hours and we'll only arrive in Suna tomorrow so I don't think now is a good time to complain," Kakashi said reading an old classic of his favorite book.

"Okay. I'll complain later," Naruto said nonchalantly and everyone groaned again.

"So Naruto… How have you been doing lately?" Sakura asked and checked to make sure that Kakashi and Temari were not listening in on their conversation.

"Pretty cool and you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked being polite.

"It's been alright but I was wondering something," Sakura said eyeing him.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Okay so why won't you ask me out anymore?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well to tell you the truth I realized that I liked our friendship more than a potential relationship and besides I'm not the same impulsive kid I used to be," Naruto said.

Sakura frowned.

"So does that mean you don't have a crush on me anymore?" Sakura asked surprised.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart Sakura-chan but I know that even if I did ask you out the results will be same as they always were," Naruto replied.

"But what if I was willing to give it a try," Sakura tried. Surely he should be getting where she was going with this.

"Then I'd accept it as you and me going out as friends," Naruto said, thinking that's what she wanted to hear him say since she wanted him to be more mature and besides he really didn't want that kind of relationship with her anymore.

"What if something happened there that conveyed more than friendship?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Don't worry Sakura I wouldn't try anything to jeopardize our friendship," Naruto replied offhandedly.

"**What an idiot!"** Sakura silently fumed. She was getting nowhere with this. Why did he have to make things so difficult? She couldn't just tell him that she wanted to date him because she would lose power over the topic and the one the she loved was being in control of any situation. She decided not to go any further with the topic for today.

"So what happened two days ago at Tsunade's office?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Well…" Naruto began.

Flashback:

Naruto made his way into Tsunade's office. He saw the Hokage herself sleeping on the job and sighed, he saw Sakura earlier downstairs and she told him he would witness this if he came in at the moment. For a fleeting moment he thought about making a prank here but then decided, for the betterment of his health and safety, that he would not commit such an act, yet.

"Hey Baa-chan wake up!" Naruto shouted and Tsunade woke up with a start.

"What the hell you damn brat!?" Tsunade shouted.

"I'm here as you requested," Naruto said seriously.

"I see. Take a seat and let's begin,"Tsunade said a bit groggily.

So Naruto went on explaining everything from the beginning including Kyuubi's participation in getting rid of the caged bird seal that was on Hinata. Tsunade knew the Kyuubi was not to be blamed for the attack that happened sixteen years ago but she was still weary of the beast. She trusted Minato's seal and knew the Kyuubi couldn't have a significant influence on Naruto, besides from what she was hearing Kyuubi or Kurama was actually a nice individual, if she wasn't being mined controlled. The Kyuubi being female was news to her too. She needed to know if the fox wasn't planning something that might involve the death of her people.

"Naruto it isn't wise to just trust anyone or anything that shows you kindess," Tsunade said seriously expecting Naruto to understand her meaning but all she got in return was a glare.

"If you're trying to insinuate something about Kurama than just drop it. Yes she was involved in the Kyuubi attack all those years ago but she wasn't in control of herself. She even healed me every time I got hurt even if she was moistly thinking about her own survival more than mine. She has shown who she is these last few months and I can honestly tell you that she has no ill intention towards anyone, she even forgives my father for imprisoning her and doesn't hold a grudge against Konoha ," Naruto said seriously.

"She could be trying to tri-" Tsunade was cut off.

"Look I know it's hard to believe but trust me Kurama has a good heart and she wouldn't hurt me, I trust her,"

"Fine but I'm still not convinced yet. Is it possible to speak to her?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure. She can hear and see you but she can't speak back, so I'll speak for her," Naruto said and then the conversation continued from there.

Flashback end.

"Oh by the way, what I told you is an S rank secret so don't tell anyone," Naruto said.

"Yeah sure you can count on me," Sakura said.

"What are you two doing back there? Come on we need to pick up the pace!" Temari shouted over her shoulder as she dashed forward onto some trees.

Naruto and Sakura focused and went after Kakashi and Temari. They almost forget about the urgent matter at hand. Whatever was happening in Suna would be discovered soon enough.

**AN: Done! Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter coming soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Next chapter up.

**CHAPTER 12**

"Finally we're here!" Naruto screemed excitedly, he was used to coming to Suna with all the missions he'd done in the past but the hot desert was still something that annoyed him to no end. He marveled at the size of the Sand Village, ever since the whole fiasco of Akatsuki this place really took a turn for the better.

"Yay," Sakura said unenthusiastically. She wasn't exactly in the mood for anything because even if it was early in the morning the heat of the sun was beating down on her relentlessly, plus with her failed attempt to get Naruto to ask her out than her mood would be considered justified right now.

"Okay come on lets hurry," Temari said as they quickly went through the gates of Suna and made their way through the village to the Kazekage Tower.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara said venomously.

"Wait Gaara you've got to relax!" Kankuro shouted frantically.

"No, I have had enough of you!" Gaara said as he shot sand to the nuisance. An explosion was emitted from the vicinity.

"Noooooo!" Kankuro screamed in despair.

"That will teach you not to mess with me," Gaara said glaring.

"Arg what's wrong with you!? Now we have to start with the paper work all over again!?" Kankuro said angrily.

"It was annoying me," Gaara said glaring at the broken table with torn paper.

"And the table!?" Kankuro asked annoyed.

"Nothing but a casualty," Gaara said simply.

"We really gotta get you a girlfriend man," Kankuro said bluntly.

"So I leave for a few days and you two are already up to no good," Temari said when she opened the door and saw the mess in the office.

"Hey don't talk to me! Talk to our Kazekage!" Kankuro said glaring at Gaara who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You two," Temari shook her head.

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro," Naruto greeted them.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Kankuro greeted upon noticing the visitors.

"Uzumaki , how are you doing?" Gaara acknowledge with his usual calm demeanor.

"Great Gaara, but I see you still as impatient with paper work as ever," Naruto smirked.

"Just wait until you're Hokage and then you'll see how aggravating this part of the occupation is," Gaara said rubbing his temple.

"Don't worry once I'm Hokage I'll show you how to do it right," Naruto replied.

"Looking forward to it," Gaara smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm aware that we were summoned here on urgent matters," Kakashi cut in, he didn't want to but they had a job to do.

"Yes Kakashi-san you are correct," Gaara stated.

"So could you explain to us what's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure Temari has given you a brief explanation on the situation," Gaara said but got a sheepish shrug from Temari.

"I thought you could do better," she replied sheepishly.

"I see. Well to start off five days ago I send a few shinobi around the village for their regular patrols and in order for the patrols to be successful then the range that the patrol units are supposed to cover is large. As expected the patrols were going accordingly and the circulation of shinobi deployed and returning back was exceptional however problems started to become visible with patrols from the west area of the desert not reporting in after their patrol hours were finished. I send a further number of shinobi to check and make sure nothing bad had happened and to my surprised they all returned with the missing patrolmen and woman but that wasn't the surprising part, all of the ninja were extremely drained, to the brink of unconsciousness and with further analysis it was discovered that they had lost a significant amount of chakra from their systems, for a moment I thought it was due to chakra exhaustion but it was discovered that the chakra was forcibly taken from them. I asked a few of the conscious shinobi of what happened and I was told that they were attacked by a cloaked woman. Ever since then I have called all shinobi from their patrols in order to increase Suna's defense against a potential threat," Gaara surmised.

"No way! You and I are the most powerful people around here so let's go find this lady and kick her butt!" Naruto said with a fist raised.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto-kun! We have no idea what we're dealing with!" Temari said irritably.

"No Temari, Naruto is right," Gaara stated.

"Oh hell no! You're not going anywhere you hear me Gaara!" Temari shouted angrily. She wasn't going to let this happen, she almost lost him to Akatsuki and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"We can't just wait for the inevitable. I'm Kazekage and it is my duty to protect this village and with Naruto and his friends providing assistance then it should work out fine," Gaara said.

"I'm coming with you and we're bringing ten jonin ranked shinobi with us," Temari gritted out.

"Temari I don't think you should co-" Gaara was cut.

"To hell with what you think! Call me when it's time to leave! " Temari said angrily and stormed out of the office.

"What's wrong with her," Sakura asked curiously.

"Ever since Akatsuki came into the picture Temari has adopted an over protective sister persona and won't allow me or Gaara to do anything too dangerous even if Gaara is Kazekage," Kankuro sighed.

"Well that's understandable I mean she's just worried about you," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah," Gaara said.

"So when shall we leave," Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I would like to ask if you could provide medical assistance in our hospital Sakura," Gaara said.

"It's alright, it would be my honor Gaara," Sakura said.

"Thank you, all of you," Gaara replied truly grateful.

"No problem Gaara. So where can we stay until tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I've arranged accommodation for you, Kankuro will show you the way," Gaara said.

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow," Kakashi said as they made their way out of the office.

"Great if only I could get someone to clean this mess," Gaara stated irritably as he stared at the broken table with sand.

Naruto was walking around the village alone, Kakashi and Sakura were staying in their hotel rooms that they were provided. He was looking for Temari but he didn't really know where to find her. As luck would have it he found her at the one place he never expected her of all people to be, a ramen restaurant. She looked really sad and torn, she also looked a little bit tipsy and he could see the reason was the sake on the side.

"Hey," Naruto greeted as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm a bad sister?" Temari asked bluntly.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked carefully.

"I know sometimes I may seem mean and angry towards my brothers but I really do love them. Why can't anyone see that?" Temari said as she downed another cup of sake.  
"We all see it Temari-chan," Naruto smiled softly at her but she still seemed unconvinced.

"When Akatsuki almost took them away from me I didn't know what I would do. Without them in my life I don't know how I could move on. I don't want to lose them. I almost them once," Temari said and wiped her face to stop the tears that were coming out.

'It's ok Temari-chan. Look I know you care for them, if you didn't then you wouldn't act the way you do. There's nothing wrong with it I promise," said Naruto reassuringly.

"Thanks," Temari said and stopped drinking altogether.

"Will you need help getting home?" Naruto asked.

"Nah I'm not drunk," Temari smiled.

"Alright if you say so," Naruto said and then caught something.

"What are you looking at," Temari asked as she also turned to see.

"The Spring Festival," Naruto stated as he stared at a poster.

"Hehe yeah I almost forget about that," Temari said as she eyed the poster and then Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked when he noticed her stare.

"So who are you going with huh?" Temari asked seductively.

"I'm going with Hinata," Naruto said nervously.

"What? You're not taking me?" Temari asked.

"Well uhh…" Naruto couldn't think of anything.

"Hahahaha! Relax I'm only teasing," Temari said mischievously.

"Oh! So wait who are you going with?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going with the laziest guy on the planet," Temari said in mock exasperation.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you and Shikamaru where going out," Naruto said embarrassed.

"Exactly and do expect me to cheat on my boyfriend by going out with you," Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

"My point exactly. Good for you though, you and Hinata," Temari smirked.

"Uhh yeah," Naruto said nervously but he didn't know why he was feeling that way.

"Finally! I was wondering when you would notice," Temari said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"…Never mind I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun. Thanks for the food," she called out as she made her way out of the restaurant.

"Food?" Naruto questioned and got his answer in the form of a bill.

"Damn you Temari," He said as he made his way around the village. It was late now and he knew he should be resting but he didn't care. He looked into the distance and saw that all too familiar cherry blossom hair.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto-kun. You just the person I've been looking for," Sakura said smiling in his direction. She soon realized a while back that she was doing everything wrong in order to obtain his attention, so now she was going to do everything to let him know that she was available for him.

"What's up?" he asked, noting she called him "Naruto-kun" instead of just Naruto.

"There's this beautiful new park they made and I wanted us to check it out," Sakura said sweetly.

"Sure, if that's what you want," Naruto shrugged.

"Great!" she beamed at him then took hold of his hand and led him in the direction of the park. They arrived and there was no one in sight, Sakura knew this was perfect.

They sat and talked for a little while. Mostly on their lives and finding out more about each other. Sakura had to admit that this was probably one of the most precious moments she'd ever had with anyone either then her parents and Ino.

"Okay Naruto-kun we need to get to a serious subject," Sakura said. She felt like an idiot, if she wanted to date him then she had to be direct and not discreet.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I know that on many occasions I disregarded your affection towards me but now I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for that and I would like to go on a date with you," Sakura stated as she stared deep into his eyes

For years he waited to hear those words come out of her mouth but right now he felt empty. He cared for her greatly but not to the extent of dating her. She had been a part of his life and he didn't want to lose her over this but he couldn't lead her on either.

"I love you Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He saw her smile brightly and regretted what he was about to say next.

"I'll always love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way I did all those years ago. You'll always be special to me but I realized that we can't be anything more than really close friends. Please don't be mad at me Sakura-chan. I'd hate myself if I was the reason for you hating my guts and not being a part of my life," Naruto said honestly.

Sakura's expression was unreadable and Naruto was expecting the worst. When Sakura leaned in Naruto closed his eyes and braised himself for a punch but to his surprise he felt a light kiss on his cheek and his eyes locked on Sakura as she pulled away.

"I'm not mad at you. I can never be mad at you, even if I do get angry at you sometimes. You following what you feel and although I'm disappointed I understand your reasoning. You are a really a good guy Naruto and the girl that you'll end up with will be so lucky to have you, if she can stand your obliviousness," Sakura giggled at the last part.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said sincerely. It really tore at him for doing this.

"Naruto-Kun… I love you too," Sakura smiled and stood up.

"Will you ever forgive me for this?" Naruto asked as he also stood up.

Sakura bonked him on the head.

"You idiot! Of course I forgive you!" Sakura replied.

"Ouch okay! So I guess we better make it back before tomorrow," Naruto said as he started walking.

Sakura lingered for a bit and stared at his retreating form. He had definitely grown up and even though she was disappointed a part of expected this.

"**You are so lucky Hinata,"** Sakura thought.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Coming!" Sakura said as she made her way to Naruto and then they made their way to the hotel.

The next day

They had been walking for a few hours in the desert followed by twenty of the highest ranked jonin that could be taken, Temari wasn't taking any chances. Naruto was getting bored again. All he saw was sand and more sand and he was starting to hate the color of it. He was about to say how bored he was when he saw a building in the distance. The place itself looked like it was made of continuous circulating sand because the sand kept moving.

"That is the area Kazekage-sama," one of the jonin said.

"I do not see anything that warrants for an attack," Gaara said eyeing the building in the distance carefully.

"Wait look!" Temari said pointing to the direction of the building.

They could see a silhouette right in front of the building, as if expecting their arrival.

"Welcome," The cloaked woman greeted.

"So have you been the one giving our ninjas a hard time?" Kankuro asked.

The woman seemed to be looking at each of them as if analyzing them, it was hard tell if that was what she was really doing since she was wearing a hood.

"Yes you would be correct," said the cloaked woman.

"Why!?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Simple. They all have something I want," the woman replied.

"And what might that be?" Gaara asked.

"Chakra," was her simple reply.

"Will you stop this act of steeling our shinobi's chakra?" Gaara asked.

"I'm afraid not for you see that is the only way I can get stronger," She replied and even though her face was covered you could see her eyes giving off a red glow.

"Then we have no choice but to detain you," Gaara declared.

"You are free to try however it might not end well for you and your comrades," the woman said.

Immediately after her statement Gaara ordered his men to detain her. The jonin were fast but she was faster as she dodged all their sand based jutsu and occasionally took full blows without even being harmed in the slightest. Gaara realized that long range attacks wouldn't work on her but he had something everyone else didn't , full command of the sand. He pulled sand from underneath the woman and incased her in the sand. All looked fruitful until she effortlessly blew his sand away without even lifting a finger.

"So you are the Kazekage that can control the sand," said the melodic voice.

"I am and we will stop you," Gaara said.

"You got that right," Naruto said as he quickly made a rasengan and was about to charge the woman until Sakura stopped him.

"Don't! She takes chakra remember?" Sakura hissed.

"Enough of this," The woman said and raised both her hands with her palms open in the direction of the squad.

Her hands started glowing blue and strips of chakra were being extracted from every shinobi in the area. They could all feel it.

"Quickly create a distance!" Gaara commanded. They all moved away quickly.

"I'm sorry Kazekage but I won't let that happen," the woman said as she continued to suck the chakra out of their networks.

"Sorry lady but you asked for this," Naruto said as he appeared behind the woman in a yellow flash.

Naruto punched the woman and sent her flying until she landed at a distance. For the moment the chakra extraction stopped.

The woman stood up and Sakura and Naruto both gasped.

Hinata was in Naruto's apartment watching TV with Hanabi, it was Hanabi's turn to visit. Hinata had been having a bad feeling ever since the morning started, like something horrible was about to happen.

"**I'm coming sweety…"** That dream bought shiver's to her spine. Who was the woman talking? Why did she sound so familiar? She had been hearing that woman's voice in her dreams for days now and she didn't know what it meant but she didn't like it.

"How did Naruto do it?" Hanabi ask curiously. Oh right they were still on the subject of Hanabi discovering about her seal or lack of.

"I don't really know," Hinata said honestly.

"Wow that knucklehead really does have a few tricks up his sleeve," Hanabi said.

"Hanabi," Hinata warned.

"Sorry but even you have to admit he can be and idiot," Hanabi said.

Hinata shook her head but she didn't fully disagree with a sister.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Hanabi asked uncertainly.

"Sure anything," Hinata said.

"It's not serious it's just… I've been having this weird dream lately, for a few days now," Hanabi said.

"What weird dream?" Hinata asked curiously, not liking what she might hear.

"Well… I can't see anything and I hear this voice that kind of calls to me," Hanabi said.

"Do you know what the voice says?" Hinata asked wearily.

"Yeah it always says 'I'm coming sweety' and that's when I wake up," Hanabi said thoughtfully then turned to see a shocked Hinata.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Hanabi asked worriedly.

"Nothing! Nothing," Hinata said but she could still see Hanabi's worry for her.

"Okay but if you need someone to talk to then you can count on me," Hanabi said.

Hinata smiled at her but her mind was elsewhere. Hanabi had been having the same dream as her? This was so weird to be a coincident and that made her worry. She couldn't shake off that bad feeling and after what Hanabi had told her the feeling increased tenfold.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at the woman standing in front of him in shock.

The woman's head whipped to his direction, it seemed that he had her full attention now.

"Hinata… Do you mean Hyuuga Hinata?" The woman questioned.

Naruto stared at her, he was shocked to the core. This woman looked like Hinata except much older, her hair was blue like Hinata's and even her face was similar but the one thing that through him off were the eyes, those eyes that looked exactly like…

"**The Juubi's,"** Naruto realized to his horror. He could never forget the color of the eye of that monstrosity. The eyes on this woman that had Hinata's image matched the eye of the Juubi. There was also that all too familiar malevolent chakra that was similar to the Juubi's but he also felt another chakra signature coming from the woman that wasn't malevolent.

"Do you mean Hyuuga Hinata?" The woman asked again with a hint of impatience.

"That's none of your b-" Sakura was trying not to give this woman as much information as possible but Naruto ruined her plan.

"Who are you lady and why do you look like Hinata-chan!?" Naruto questioned angrily. How dare someone try to steal Hinata's identity and turn it into something evil. He didn't see Sakura's angry face.

"So you are familiar with Hinata if you were able to easily distinguish our similar physical traits. You should also be very close to her with how you refered to her using 'chan' in her name, I hope not too close though otherwise you and I might have a problem," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned again, this time in confusion.

She looked at everyone in the vicinity to make sure that they weren't preparing to attack while the boy acted as a distraction, they all seemed ready but were currently waiting on her answer it seemed.

"You should have at least made a guess on who I am from my appearance but seeing as you are all waiting patiently for me I shall tell you. It's really quite simple if you put it into perspective. Before I tell you though I'll give you a guess," the woman said with a smile.

"We don't have time for this!" Kankuro shouted.

"Calm yourself child. So young blonde one what do you think?" the woman asked.

"I think you're the Juubi," Naruto stated seriously earning horror looks from everyone except the woman who just smiled at him.

"Not correct but not wrong either," the woman said and immediately everyone went on the defensive.

"Fine then who are you exactly?" Kakashi asked. He was scared out of his mind. If this woman was linked to the Juubi, the beast that nearly killed all of them, then they were all in deep trouble.

"To put it simply… I am Hinata's mother," She said while staring directly at Naruto.

**AN: Done! Keep reviewing it gives good insight on what you guys think. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews and input. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 13**

Kakashi was always a level headed ninja because he had to be and surrounding himself with the likes of Naruto had given him a belief in the impossible being possible but right now he was struggling to come to terms with the current predicament. He knew Hitomi Hyuuga back in the days when he was in Minato's team, Minato and Kushina were close friends with Hiashi and Hitomi. When Kushina was pregnant with Naruto it was Hitomi and Mikoto who would spend most of their time with her, helping her cope and relax, espacially considering Minato being a nervous wreck when it came to the pregnancy, he worried too much about Kushina's health to the extent that Kushina didn't have any breathing space and that was when Hitomi and Mikoto offered their assistance to a greatful Hokage. Hinata was a lot like her in more ways than appearance, Hitomi had a kind heart and always strived for the gentle approach with any problem concerning people. He remembered hearing about her death one day after giving birth to her second child but if that's true then who was this? He immediately ruled out the possibility of a random imposter because if memory served him right then her chakra signature was exactly how he remembered it except only now he could detect two chakra signatures being emitted from her body. She even looked the same except for those red eyes that looked like the Juubi's. She also immediately reacted when she heard Naruto say Hinata's name. How could this be? Kakashi was all for the possibility of believing in the impossible but this? Maybe Orochimaru bought her back from death using that forbidden jutsu that he used to summon the past Hokages before he died but what would he have to gain if he did that? She was just an innocent woman! And why did she have two chakra signatures? Was she a jinchuuriki? Why couldn't he ever get a break?

"What the hell do you mean you're Hinata's mother!?" Naruto shouted surprised. That revelation really made his head hurt.

"I'll have to agree with him. If you are who you say you are then technically you're supposed to be dead," Kakashi stated.

"Nothing ever escapes you right Kakashi-kun?" Hitomi said, shocking Kakashi in the process.

"Wait how does she know you?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Never mind that! What is your purpose here huh?" Temari asked angrily.

"To absorb all chakra in human existence," Hitomi declared seriously.

"Why would you do that? If you are really Hinata's mother then you would never do that," Kakashi said earning a glare from the woman.

"Do not ever question my relation to my daughter again Hatake. The reason I am among the living is the same reason why you two retained the tailed beasts in you respective seals after they were freed or extracted from you," Hitomi said looking at both Naruto and Gaara.

"How did you know?" Gaara asked shocked.

"Information gathering," Hitomi stated.

"What the hell is she talking about? What does she mean by' retained the tailed beasts'?" a random jonin asked wearily.

"Allow me to explain. When a tailed beast is sealed into a sacrifice then it obtains mortality and lives within the jinchiruuki for the remainder of the jinchiruuki's life span. Now theoretically once a jinchiruuki dies a natural death then the beast is freed from the seal so that's why other sacrifices are prepared, example being the likes of Kushina Uzumaki when she came to containing the Kyuubi from Mito Uzumaki who was also a container of the nine tailed fox, but if the container were to experience an unnatural death then the imprisoned beast would die with its host. Once you remove the seal from the designated area of your mindscape then the beast will also be freed as well. However in all these scenarios there is one thing that remains the same, the residual chakra left behind by the demon. When the beast is free it's still linked to its container in what is referred to as a chakra line. There are a few ways to sever the link permanently, one of these would be prolonged distance between the beast and the vessel and another would be the death of the vessel altogether. If the chakra line is strong and short enough then the beast could be reabsorbed into its original container forcibly and a new seal made by the Shinigami himself will be created to permanently detain the beast within the host until the host's death. So even if you remove the seal from within the mindscape then the demon would only have a temporal window in order to create a large enough distance to sever the link. Even if the Bijuu is seemingly destroyed the chakra line is still existant and so the Bijuu could still be returned into you. You should be well aware of this Naruto-kun," Hitomi said looking at Naruto, heck everyone was looking at Naruto except Sakura and the sand siblings.

"Naruto you still have the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked shocked. He thought they rid of the demons a long time ago.

"Yeah we never knew about the link until it was too late," Naruto said as he kept his eyes on the woman who seemed to know him.

"And what about you Gaara?" Sakura asked still reeling from the revelation. She already knew Naruto still had the Kyuubi and had sworn to keep it secret under Tsunade's orders but now she knew how that was possible.

"I have retained Shukaku but how it happened still escapes us," Gaara replied truthfully. He was surprised one day to find himself in the mindscape with Shukaku sulking on being imprisoned again.

"So how does this explain why you alive?" Kakashi asked turning back to Hitomi.

"The chakra link between a Bijuu and its vessel is potent in nature and because of that excess chakra is leaked from the connection into the environment whether the Bijuu is inside or outside its container. Demon chakra contains a part of the demon's essence so in a way it's part of the Bijuu's soul. Now I don't know all the specifics but it seemed that the Juubi had the power to actually choose a host for itself if need be and before it was completely demised it used the chakra that it leaked into the environment from being linked to Obito Uchiha to locate me specifically and take refuge in my decomposed body, in doing so it actually revived me to what you see now," Hitomi said.

"How could you know about Obito?" Kakashi asked stupefied.

"The Juubi tells me what I wish to know. It is very knowledgable in the events of life during my death period, It is even aware of the histories of fire country and It's inhabitance even though it hadn't physically existed until a few months ago. The ten tails can be very handy when it calls for it," Hitomi stated with a smile.

"So what of the Juubi?" a jonin asked scaredly.

"I am its current container. Do not fear though for it cannot free itself from my body but it has been annoying me as of late about taking what's rightfully its," Hitomi said with a small frown.

"So the Juubi stiil exists," Kakashi said in horror.  
"Yes and because of its traits I have been given the ability to completely remove chakra form any individual, that is what the beast has told me anyway," Hitomi said.

"But that would mean killing people," Sakura said scaredly.

"No the removal of their chakra would not take their lives thanks to the Juubi's weakend state in my mindscape, it would render them unconscious for a day or two otherwise I would not commit myself to this," Hitomi said.

"Why are you doing this Hitomi-san?" Kakashi asked. She knew way too much about them personally not to be Hitomi.

"Easy Kakashi-kun. Imagine a world of peace that didn't involve violence and jutsu. Chakra is only used for wars and killing these days and therefore is a hindrance to the world. I aim to fix that without killing anyone. I am doing this for the good of humanity using the Juubi's ability to absorb chakra, only I won't take people's life forces with it," Hitomi said.

"I'm sorry Hitomi-san but taking away someone's chakra is the same as taking away a piece of who they are and we can't allow you to do that," Kakashi said seriously.

"Kakashi is correct. If you take away our chakra then you taking away a piece of ourselves with it," Gaara stated.

"Hmp! I just knew you wouldn't understand. Fine be that way but I will change this world for the better whether you like it or not. Give Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan my greetings Naruto-kun for I'm sure you know both of them if you know my eldest daughter and tell Hiashi that I'm coming for my children. Until next time." Hitomi said seriously and disappeared in a purple flash.

"She knows the Hiraishin?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Oh man! Just wait until Hinata hears about this," Naruto said looking tired. Everyone looked tired. She must have taken more chakra out of them then he thought.

"That's all you worried about!?" Sakura shouted angrily. The Juubi was out there and all he was focused on was telling Hinata that her supossed dead mother was actually alive because of the Ten tailed beast that almost destroyed the entire world? Well if she put into that perspective then she could actually see why Naruto thought that was more important.

"Hachoo!" Hinata sneezed.

"Someone's talking about you. Maybe a blonde knucklehead," Hanabi teased.

"Stop that Hanabi-chan!" Hinata sputtered with a huge blush on her face.

"Hahaha. At least I still got that over you!" Hanabi laughed.

"Not funny Hanabi-chan," Hinata said dangerously and then advanced on her little sister.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi asked alarmed.

"Teaching you a lesson," Hinata replied as she proceeded to tickle Hanabi.

"No! Hahahaha! Stop! Hahaha! P-Please," Hanabi laughed and wheezed.

"Ok fine I think you've had enough," Hinata said as she let up on her attack.

"You mean!" Hanabi pouted.

"So do you hate me?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"I love you," Hanabi said.

"Wow I've hardly heard you say that in a long time," Hinata laughed earning a glare from Hanabi.

"I already said I was sorry Hinata," Hanabi said sadly.

"Oh Hanabi I didn't mean it like that," Hinata said soothingly as she hugged Hanabi.

"I feel so stupid you know. I'll always regret what I did to you," Hanabi said as Hinata caressed her hair.

"One day you'll get over it but right now all you need is love and comfort," Hinata said.

"Well I'm not the only one," Hanabi said as she stared at Hinata.

"You right," Hinata smiled.

"We should do something together," Hanabi said suddenly.

"Uhh like what?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know what do sisters usually do?" Hanabi asked.

"Hmmm" Hinata said in thought then she looked at Hanabi and smiled mischievously.

"I don't like the way you looking at me," Hanabi said.

"Come on," Hinata said.

They made their way to Hinata's destination carefully to make sure they weren't being spied on and when Hanabi saw where Hinata was taking her she immediately tried to run but Hinata grabbed her.

"No! You know I don't like these kinds of places," Hanabi pleaded.

"It's all part of being a girl," Hinata simply replied and led Hanabi into the clothing shop.

"I hate you," Hanabi said as she came out of the changing room with a beautiful dark red kimono.

"I love you too Hanabi-chan and you look positively adorable," Hinata gushed.

"Tch! Can I change now?" Hanabi replied irritably.

"Yeah change into the next kimono," Hinata said and got a groan in response.

They spend the day together doing anything that they could think off. Hinata had to admit that Hanabi had been withdrawn to the extent that she didn't know how to enjoy herself fully without guarding her emotions but Hinata hoped to change that soon, her sister deserved better. She at least knew Hanabi was changing for the better since she wasn't as cruel as before, but she still needed a little more work on her manners. Right now they were back in the apartment but only for a few minutes more since the time for Hanabi's visit was almost over.

"I don't think you should come to this place anymore Hanabi," Hinata stated seriously.

"Why?" Hanabi asked hurt.

"Hanabi it's getting harder to keep this secret from father," Hinata said seriously.

"Why should we hide this from father anyway? I mean it was part of the agreement that you'd be allowed to see anyone you want," Hanabi said.

"I know but father has a tendency to get volatile," Hinata said sadly.

"But it's not fair!" Hanabi shouted.

"I know but it is what it is," Hinata said.

"So will you come see me tomorrow?" Hanabi asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You never know when they day will come that you get bored of me," Hanabi shrugged.

"Don't talk like that," Hinata frowned.

"Like what?" Hanabi asked.

"Like I would ever leave you," Hinata said.

"Oh. Anyway what are you going to do about the sealing thing? If Naruto can remove the caged bird seal then father won't be pleased if he finds out," Hanabi said worriedly.  
"For now we do nothing and tell no one of this. I am thinking of using Naruto's ability to help our family together but not now," Hinata said.

"But you can't participate in clan matters because you're not a part of the Hyuuga clan anymore," Hanabi said.

"I know and that's the problem. If they could only lift the banishment then I would immediately be eligible for Hyuuga head since I'm not branded anymore," Hinata replied sadly.

"So you wan't to be head? We could work on this thing together if you want," Hanabi suggested.

"That would be lovely," Hinata said.

"Okay I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow," Hanabi said as she made her way out of the apartment.

"Bye Hanabi-chan," Hinata called out.

She sat down on the couch. She was pretty tired with today's activities and didn't feel like doing anything big right now. She was left to her thoughts and her thoughts led her to the blonde hero. She hoped he was alright and the mission didn't take too much of him but knowing Naruto he probably found a way to exhaust himself. She really hoped that their date would work out but she had to figure out a way to stay confident and not revert to her shy self. How could she do that when Naruto was the only person she knew that could make her into a stuttering mess? She hoped she figured it out soon.

Hanabi was in her room practicing kanji with Akane by her side, Akane was off duty but since they developed something close to friendship they spent more time together. Hanabi wasn't really concentrating because she was thinking about the dream she told Hinata about. The woman's voice was so sweet, so alluring that Hanabi felt so drawn to it, the voice also held a curtain kindness to it the reminded Hanabi of Hinata. It was weird but telling Hinata about her dream seemed to spook her little. Why was she so scared? Did she experience the same thing as she did? It would have been a very unexpected coincident.

"Your kanji is very beautiful Hanabi-chan," Akane commented and that snapped Hanabi out of her daze.

"Oh thanks," Hanabi replied halfheartedly.

The door opened and a guard walked in.

"Hanabi-sama. Hiashi-sama requests an audience with you," The guard bowed.

"I see. I have to leave now Akane," Hanabi said.

"It's ok I'll see you tomorrow," Akane said.

Hanabi made her way into her father's office. She walked in and found her father busy with paperwork.

"Take a seat Hanabi," Hiashi said without even giving her so much as a glance.

Hanabi took a seat and started.

"You summoned me father?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Yes. Earlier today I was looking for you and I couldn't find you anywhere in the compound, not even in the branch area and I was curious to know where you've been," Hiashi said as he continued his paper work.

"I decided to take a walk around the village for some fresh air," Hanabi replied and was grateful that he didn't look up at her.

"Where around the village?" Hiashi asked.

"Just random places," Hanabi shrugged.

"I hope you were not using that time to see your former sister," Hiashi said glancing at her.

"No father," Hanabi lied and mentaly sighed in relief when she saw that he bought it, although he still looked suspiciously at her.

"Good. You are free to leave," Hiashi said with a wave of his hand.

"…Before I go I have to know why I can't see Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"I've already told you that you can't," Hiashi said.

"But why?" Hanabi asked

"Because I say so," Hiashi replied.

"…But what if I really wanted to see her?" Hanabi asked.

"What is the sudden interest in this Hanabi? You never liked Hinata to begin with," Hiashi stated and was surprised when he saw Hanabi flinch.

"Yes it's true that I never really showed care towards Hinata but what if I wanted to try it?" Hanabi asked.

"Enough Hanabi. Leave now," Hiashi said as he glared at his daughter.

"Yes father," Hanabi said dismissively and left.

Hiashi sighed irritably. It seemed like he couldn't get rid of the memory of that pathetic child and now Hanabi was acting strange as well.

Hanabi flopped on her bed. Her dad was impossible! He refuses to listen to reason and treated everyone as if they were his enemy. She didn't care because she was going to see Hinata whenever she wanted! If her father were to discover then he would be angry at her but she loved Hinata too much to stop. Then there was the whole Naruto being able to get rid of the seal. She still couldn't grasp it. The Uzumaki idiot was able to create something that could shake the very foundation of the Hyuuga clan but how? How on earth could he do that, especially considering he wasn't a seal expect, well not yet anyway. He always seemed to surprise everyone with how insightful and smart he could be. She didn't understand why Hinata was so infatuation with Naruto though, the boy was way too dense for her sister but that was just her opinion on it. She decided to get some sleep and wait for the next day.

Hinata was lying on her bad in deep thought. The activities she had done with Hanabi wasn't enough to warrant her worries away. The dream seemed too difficult to think of as a coincident. She realized to her shock that the voice she was hearing was of her dead mother but the more shocking but was Hanabi admission of having the same dream, their mother died during childbirth so Hanabi couldn't possibly know that the woman she had been hearing in her dreams was their very own mom. What did it mean though? Was it some kind of bad sign? A warning for something horrible? Hinata had never believed in bad luck or omens but right now it was hard for her mind not to linger on those thoughts. If it was anything bad involving Hanabi then Hinata needed to be prepared to protect her sister, even if it meant her death in the process, she really hoped it didn't come to that in the future. She didn't want to sleep at the moment, afraid of hearing her mother's voice. She looked for something to keep herself busy and saw a photo album beside the bed on the dresser. She took the book and skimmed through the pages which mostly consisted of Naruto and the rookie nine with a few of team guy as well. She looked at more pictures and saw a lot of them consisted of women she didn't know. She was a little jealous that these women appeared way more than she did but she would just accept it, and maybe create her own memories with Naruto. Hinata was becoming very sleepy and it was inevitable so she closed her eyes and waited for the voice that filled her head.

**AN: Chapter finished. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoying the story so far, even if you not your opinion is still appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Next chapter up.

**CHAPTER 1****4**

"Sorry! Excuse me! Could you move already!?" Hanabi said as she weaved her way through a large crowd. It wasn't wise for her to be visiting her sister after Hinata had warned her that it was getting too dangerous to do so but Hanabi was too excited today to heed the warning. She made Hinata food to eat as a way of showing her sister kindess, although she wasn't sure how good the food actually was beause she didn't even try it when she made it but she was sure that it was really good, she was a prodigy after all so how hard could cooking be? She made Karaage with her own twist to the Japanese cuisine, this way she couldn't be accused of buying it somewhere even though Hinata would never do such a thing. This sister bonding made her feel so happy, she hadn't felt this way in years! Who knew that all it took was Hinata to get some back bone and stand up for herself, definitely not Hanabi. No matter how much Hinata waved off her past misgivings Hanabi couldn't bring herself to fogive and forget them, maybe one day but not now. She felt she still owed Hinata more before the past can stay in the past. She looked back at the box that held the food that she had made and wanted to give to Hinata. She didn't know what prompted her to sneak into the kitchen, make the branch members promise not to tell anyone what she was doing and then cook in solitary but she just woke up and had the idea, which was strange because she never thought like that before. It was 3 days ago when Hinata had warned her not to visit but Hanabi had something to share with her and that's what she was going to do damnit! She had become too distracted that she ended up bumping into someone, knocking her off balance and making her drop the box which spilled all the contents on the street.

"No," Hanabi whispered sadly looking at the dirt filled food on the ground and she worked so hard to make it too! She was also dirty from falling but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Goodness! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" said a voice from above her and Hanabi felt arms envelope her and was helped back to her feet.

"Yeah, it's fine I didn't watch where I was going," Hanabi said not moving her eyes from that messed up food she made.

"No that won't do. Please allow me to make it up to you," said a woman's voice and Hanabi finally tore her eyes from the food and looked at the woman talking to her. Hanabi had to admit the woman was very pretty, she had long flowing brown hair, nice but fair skin tone, a beautiful face and beautiful dark purple eyes which heavily contrasted with her hair but helped outline her overall beauty.

"No it's fine, really," Hanabi said kindly, she was trying to change after all and there was no point in berating this woman.

"I insist. My house is just around the corner. We can get you cleaned up. It's the least I could do," The woman continued.

Hanabi would've told the woman it didn't matter but something told her that it wouldn't be enough to convince her. Through her training she had learned a great deal on how to read people and this woman seemed genuinely regretful for what happen, plus Hanabi didn't have the heart to say no to this seemingly kind person so she relented, besides if anything bad were to happen then she could handle herself.

"Uhm okay," Hanabi said suddenly noticing she was already being led by the woman.

"Good," was all the woman said with a warm smile.

Hanabi got to the woman's house and was instructed of the place she could get cleaned up. She made her way into the shower and was informed of a new set of clothes waiting for her when she finished. This was so weird. She was in a stranger's place! A stranger! Hinata would surely be upset with her if she found out about this but nothing bad has happend so far, she hoped she didn't speak too soon. She made her way out of the shower and opened the bathroom door a little bit and saw a clean stack of clothes on the floor. She didn't feel comfortable with putting on clothes she was unfamiliar with but her other clothes were dirty and nowhere to be seen. She got dressed and made her way to the living room. She saw the woman in the kitchen and walked to her.

"Thank you for the hospitality but I think I should leave now," Hanabi said.

"The food that was dropped, did you make it?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Hanabi said with a frown.

"I've got a lot of ingredients available in my kitchen. Perhaps you can make something similiar to that," the woman offered.

"No. I couldn't do th-" Hanabi was cut of with the woman smiling tenderly at her.

"I don't mind. Cook to you heart's content," the woman said.

"Uhh I don't know," Hanabi said wearily.

"It's okay," the woman drawled with a smile.

"Uhm thank you. My names Hanabi," Hanabi said. She didn't know why she was doing this but this woman made her feel really comfortable, besides this way there was no way she could be discovered by her father or his spies.

"You can call me Saya," Saya said.

So Hanabi started making the same dish she made for Hinata using Saya's ingredients, she had to admit that Saya had tons of different ingredients at her disposal. She took a glance and saw Saya sitting on her living room couch and reading a book. Hanabi had never been a person to openly trust someone let alone a stranger. What was wrong with her? Maybe Saya did something to her? Hanabi mentally kicked herself. If she kept this up then it wouldn't be long before she became paranoid. And Saya? Why did she just let Hanabi into her house? This woman was very strange indeed but Hanabi wasn't complaining.

"I'm done," Hanabi said with a hint of glee.

Saya put her book down and then made her way to Hanabi.

"So is this the same food you made before?" Saya asked eyeing the fried fish, meat and vegetables.

"Yeah, exactly the same. You have a lot of ingredients. Sorry for the mess and using too much of your food," Hanabi said.

"It' alright. The mess isn't that big and I have a large stock of fresh food to begin with," Saya said kindly.

"Oh okay. Thanks again. Do you have anything I could use to carry it?" Hanabi asked.

"First things first Hanabi-chan. Can I take a bite?" Saya asked.

"Sure, I mean it is your stuff I used," Hanabi said.

Saya smiled and then took a fork and proceeded to take a small portion of the karaage Hanabi made and put it into her mouth. There was a pause but it didn't take long for Saya to scrunch her face and gag a little.

"What's wrong? Is it the food?" Hanabi asked.

"*Gulp* I have to admit the food is kind of overwhelming," Saya said as evenly as possible.

Hanabi saw straight through it and knew that Saya was saying that her food was bad. Her head dropped in dissapointment. She could blame the taste of the food on its condition but she was already told that the food was fresh.

"Well it was my second time ever cooking anything," Hanabi said.

"There's no need to feel upset. Some people are gifted with the skill while most others practice to achieve it. Since it was just your second time you can't fault yourself for this. Just keep cooking until you get better," Saya said.

"*Sigh* Thanks," Hanabi said but the dissapointment was still there, now what was she going to give Hinata?

"...You know we could work on this together. We can start from scratch and make the exact thing you tried to, if you're willing that is," Saya said staring down at Hanabi.

"Uhm sure," Hanabi said uncertain of what to say.

"Excellent," Saya replied gleefully.

They began cooking together with Saya helping her to apply the right ingredient to the right part of the meal. Hanabi was enjoying herself immensely. She had her suspicions of Saya and her intentions but that was quickly dissolved with how kind Saya was to her. How could any person be this nice just out of good will? She was like an older version of Hinata and Hanabi knew there wasn't many people like that in the world. She smiled when Saya praised her for a perfectly seasoned fish, Saya really did have an affect on her and Hanabi was very confused why she felt so calm and free around this woman. The food they had been making was finally completed and Hanabi marveled at the presetation and taste, it looked way better then her first and second attempt. They put the food into a container and Hanabi was finally ready to go.

"I'm not sure I can keep these clothes Saya-san," Hanabi said looking down at herself.

"Aww it's okay Hanabi-chan. Think of it as a gift, besides those clothes won't be able to fit me," Saya said smiling.

Hanabi looked carefully at her shirt and pants, they looked brand new, like they were bought just yesterday. Hanabi frowned.

"Were these clothes meant for someone else?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes however that person didn't want them," Saya said.

"Oh. Well thank you Saya-san. I'll see you around," Hanabi said as she made her way out the door.

"Hanabi-chan" Saya called.

"Yes?" Hanabi asked looking back.

"You're turning out to be a beautiful girl," Saya said.

"Uhh t-thanks," Hanabi blushed and left not knowing what to think of what she just heard.

Saya closed her door and made her way to the living room couch. She sat down and got back to reading her book.

"She turned out so wonderfully. If only I can get to talk to her and Hinata at the same time," Saya said as she skimmed through pages.

**"No one here would be able to stop you so why not just get them now?"** said a booming voice.

"Don't be silly. I'm not just going to act recklessly," Saya said with a frown, seemingly talking to herself.

**"Your little stunt in that desert was reckless,"** the deep voice reminded.

"It had to be done. I want people to know that I'm alive and I couldn't do that in Konoha, I had to confuse them on my potential whereabouts, wouldn't want mass panic now would we?" Saya said evenly.

**"Well there is going to be mass panic when people find out about you living,"** the voice continued.

"Can't be helped, besides I'm not here for anyone else but my kids," Saya said.

**"You've been living here for months now. Why make yourself known now?" **the voice questioned.

"For my kids," she said seriously.

**"Your reasoning bores me. These attachments you humans have to your offspring is idiotic at best,"** the deep voice said.

"Like I'd expect a demon to understand. Why are you so curious Shinju?" Saya asked.

"**It doesn't matter as long as you take all my chakra that exist in the world,"** Shinju or better known as the Juubi said.

"Thank goodness you're imprisoned. It would really be horrible for you to be free rampaging and killing people just for 'your' chakra,"Saya or better yet Hitomi said.

"**Bah whatever. Life and death doesn't matter to me as long as I complete my purpose,"** Shinju said.

"Well I'll be using your power without any casualties," Hitomi said.

**"Like I said human, as long as I complete my purpose, purging this world of chakra,"** Shinju said and then cut off the link.

"Annoying Juubi," Hitomi said with a frown.

Hinata was walking through the street of Konoha at a frantic pace. She came to the Hyuuga compound but couldn't find Hanabi anywhere and no one knew where she went. Hinata was worried sick. If anything happened to Hanabi then she didn't know what she would do. God where was she!? Hinata's brain kept on giving her worsed case scenarios where Hanabi would die everytime. She was about to scream in frustration when she saw Hanabi come out of a corner. Hinata rushed to Hanabi screeming her name, not caring one bit who heard her. She quickly scooped her sister into a hug.

"Woah Hinata watch it! You almost made me drop the food," Hanabi said while holding tightly to the container.

"Where were you!" Hinata said upset.

"I was making you this," Hanabi said.

Hinata put Hanabi down and then took the container. She looked at its contents and found the food.

"Come on let's go to the apartment, No use in getting discovered if we go to the compound," Hinata said more calmly and went with her sister to Naruto's apartment.

"Sorry for making you worry," Hanabi said after noticing her sister's face.

"*Sigh* it's okay but please don't go around like that. I don't want anything bad happening to you," Hinata said.

"Okay," Hanabi said as they walked together. She wanted to tell Hinata about the woman that she met but she feared Hinata would get upset again.

"This can't be happening," Tsunade said as she rubbed her temple. Things just kept getting worse. She didn't think that Kakashi and his team would get much out of the mission she send them on, even if it took them until now to return to Konoha but from what Kakashi had reported she was wrong, big time. Appearantly Hitomi Hyuuga, someone that died twelve years ago, was alive again and not just that but she was also the container of one of the most destructive beings that ever existed, the Juubi. God that thing was a nightmare. It took all the shinobi nations plus reincarnated heros of the past, the past Hokage's being among them, to take it down and that was a narrow win to put it bluntly. Now that thing was back. She really did have the worst luck imaginable.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama put it is all true," Sakura said.

"This is too much to take in," Tsunade said.

"Yeah I know. Just wait until Hinata-chan finds out," Naruto said.

"We must be prepaired for the worst. I will declare this as top priority to the other kages but I will not use Hitomi's identity," Tsunade said.

"But why Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know anything about this situation just like we don't know anything about the Juubi. The Juubi itself could be using her image for its own purposes and tricking us in the process. I will declare the Juubi as a triple S rank threat but we will not label that demon as Hitomi until we can be absolutely sure do you understand?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah. So what can I tell Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Just tell her that there's an enemy. Don't tell her anything about her mother's image, not until we figure all of this out," Tsunade said seriously.

"Okay," Naruto said a bit dissapointed.

"You've all done well and your pay will be sent to you. Get some rest and relax as much as possible because I'm pretty sure things will be getting busy soon," Tsunade said.

They all left Tsunade to her thoughts. This was really bad. This could lead to another Ninja world war. She decided to start immediately with contacting the other kages.

"Shizune get in here!" Tsunade ordered. She truly hoped that this assailant wasn't the kind lovable woman that would spend her times with Kushina because if that was so then the decisions Tsunade was going to make would be the hardest in her life.

**A****N: Done! Keep reviewing it gives good insight on what you guys think. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. You guys are the best! On to the story!

**CHAPTER 1****5**

**Flashback.**

Konoha graveyard, situated at a distance away from the lively village. Home to fallen warriors, heroes and loved ones alike. The place where most of the ninja and civillians rest and decay for the rest of life itself. A stream of light was heading in this very direction, no one would be able to witness it due to the tension of the world war against Madara and his followers. Pains's attack on this place was very damaging to say the least but they were slowly pulling themselves together and rebuilding what was once clean and clear buildings from the ground up, well in some places anyway. The light itself seemed to be made of pure energy or something eerily similiar to chakra with the way it resembled something being burned in the sky. The impact on the graveyard wasn't quite significant enough to cause alarm but an explosion still rounded the area non the less. The graveyard seemed to glow with a light red hue for a moment before the light dimmed then dissapeared altogether. For a moment there was nothing but that silence that existed prior. Nothing seemed out of place but then suddenly the ground, in a perticular area, exploded from the inside and something that seemed to be coffin had been blown wide open with a decomposed corpse present for all to bare spectacle to, if there was anyone present to begin with. The light from earlier returned but this time it only resonated in the very open coffin as it seemed to be consuming the bony body. The light shined blindly for almost two full hours before it died down and in its place is a perfectly healthy looking body. The body did not move or give any indication of life. Looking at the grave stone one would clearly tell that this area, that looked exclusive to begin with, was the place where someone very important was burried, that person would be the lovable Hitomi Hyuuga.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Her body felt like it was on fire and that in itself was anything but pleasurable. Her body felt like it was being forced to change in ways she could not understand and handle. She felt the most ubearable pain she could ever feel, it couldn't be described because it was that ...She could feel? She could breath! Her eyes shot open and she squinted them due to the brightness she hadn't adjusted to. She was dead. She knew she was dead. She felt the life pull out of her when she died and that was in no way a dream... So what... happened? She opend her eyes slowly and wearily, they burned a bit from the brightness but she willed it out until she could finally see. It was hard to see anything at first but that gradually changed and she was finally able to look at her surroundings. She was in a hole. She wondered if someone was playing a prank on her. She wanted to laugh! She really wanted laugh just for the sheer wierdness of it all but one look at herself left her stunt. She was naked! Well not fully since she had little clothing that hadn't withered away but the things she was wearing where barely clinging to her frame. Was she raped? She looked around and realised she was in a coffin and it looked more like she had been...burried. She stood up and made her her away out the hole. When she looked around her suspicions were immediately confirmed. She was in a graveyard which meant she was dead!

"W-What's...g-going o-on?" She whispered hoarsely. Her throat felt so sore and it hurt to even whisper but right now she was panicking. How is she alive? She died when she was giving birth to Hanabi so how was this possible?

**"Allow me human"** Hitomi heard a voice say and she would've screamed in fright had it not been for her world suddenly going black. She awoke to what seemed like and area filled with gray trees and black and lavender roses but they seemed to have something of a path to them.

**"Come..."** the same voiced called and that scrared the hell out of Hitomi. What the hell was going on? She was adamant on doing anything but she needed answers so she went in the direction she felt the voice calling her to. It took a while but she made her way to a clearing and looked around. This whole place seemed so dull, the sky was black, while all the other things were grey except for the lavender roses that stood out, there was also the longest tree she had ever witnessed, at least she thought it was a tree She walked a little closer to it but then something stopped her and when she looked carefully she could see the outlines of a cage around the huge tree before the outlines disappeared as if there were never there in the first place, there was also this paper that hung mid air with a kanji she couldn't exactly make out because it was too high.

**"Finally. I was beginning to think that you were lost,"** the voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere but she knew somehow that it was the tree talking to her.

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked looking at the tree. She felt so silly for such an act but so far she was in a wirlwind of confusion.

**"I am Shinju or Datara, Your legends label me as the Juubi,"** Shinju said.

Hitomi was shocked and petrified. She knew all about the legend of the Juubi and the Sage of Six Paths. In actuality the Juubi is considered a deity, an unstoppable force that even the Sage himself had no control over, one of the reasons why chakra even existed. Upon looking at the tree she could tell that it was really the demon, that fruit looking thing it held was a dead give away. If she remembered correctly then the legend stated that the fruit the Shinju posessed was forbidden to be eaten, however someone had not listened to the rules and ate it, it was a princess right? She couldn't remember everything but that was what basically led up to the Shinju becoming a vengeful beast after "its" chakra. Well she had chakra and the Juubi was a few yards away from her but she didn't feel safe.

**"Do not fear. I did not bring you back to life just to extinguish you," **Shinju said.

"So I am alive. How? Where am I? How am I talking to the Juubi?" Hitomi questioned quickly.

**"I revived you. You are in your mindscape. And you are able to talk to me because I am sealed within you," **Shinju stated coherently.

"Sealed?" Hitomi knew all too well what that meant from what Kushina told her. She was the Juubi's container but how? The Juubi shouldn't even exist but when it mentioned she was in her mindscape then a sense of dread was falling upon her.

"Why?" Hitomi didn't know what else to say.

**"You proved most fitting among the dead so I chose you. I cannot escape due to the Shinigami creating a seal to make our merge...permanent, well until you die a NATURAL death, so I cannot harm you nor allow you to die unless it is of old age, only then will I be fread to do as I wish. I have gone through your memories and I can tell you do not approve of what the world has become because of chakra so I have a proposal for you Hitomi Hyuuga," **Shinju said evenly.

"Proposal? What proposal?" Hitomi asked. She felt relieved that the Juubi couldn't be released and possible kill everyone on earth. It also went through her memories? This was so messed up.

**"I have the ability to completely remove chakra from any human or mortal and originally that would have resulted in their deaths but since I'm stuck here then the power goes to you, due to my weakened state you could remove a person chakra without killing them."** Shinju said.

"Why would I do that?" Hitomi said with a frown. What was the reason for taking someone's chakra away from them?

**"Think about it. Chakra is used to aid in violence and wars, making this world a horrible place for anyone to live in. The killing, deceiving, theft, rape all aided by the prospect of being stronger then your oponent with the amount of chakra you have and can utilize. It provokes and creates unnecessary battles. Think of your children. What kind of world they are exposed to? What will they fall victim to? Think carefully before you give me your answer,"** Shinju said.

Hitomi would've denied its request if it hadn't mentioned her children. She thought about it and realized that the Juubi made sence in his logic. She loved her kids very dearly, even though she hasn't seen what Hanabi looked like. She didn't want them to be invovled in anything that could put them in danger and besides she wouldn't be killing anyone with what she did. They maybe something the Juubi wasn't telling her but she knew it was telling the truth about the rest of it, Kushina told her that a Bijuu's word is law. She screwed her face into that of determination.

"I accept," Hitomi said. She was doing this so her babies wouldn't have to live a life of violence.

**Flashback end.**

She planned on keeping to her mission as well. This was for her two beautiful children who she would die to protect.

"Crap!" Naruto said as he turned around another corner and ran like a bat out of hell! He just didn't get it. He just got back from the mission from Suna to this? When he was young he was always deemed a loser in the eyes of the female populace but now he was being chased, like the latest fashion wear, by a group of fan girls. He had to admit some of them did look hot but it was platonic at best. Now he knew how Sasuke felt all those years ago. Those girls didn't want him but what he had, the titles of two clans, the son of The Yellow Flash Minato, the savior of Konoha. Now that he thought about it he really did do a lot of things and he wasn't even in his twenties!

"There he is!" a high pitched voice squealed.

He almost tripped when he heard that. He had to get away from them before they surrounded and raped him. He looked up ahead and he sighed in relief when he saw his friends.

"Shika, Ino-chan! Help me!" he pleaded. He could feel those girls getting closer with how hard the ground started to rumble.

"Huh? Naruto? Hey! What's wrong?" Ino shouted as she watched him run to them.

"If it's Naruto then I already know it's troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with you," Ino said glaring at Shikamaru who just shrugged.

"Quick guys hide me!" Naruto said in a panic.

"From wha..." Ino trailed of when she saw all the fan girls coming.

"Stay away from Naruto-kun!" one of the fan girls screemed in anger at Ino.

"Naruto you do realize you're a shinobi right?" Shikamaru said lazily. Seriously how dumb can Naruto get. He had so many jutsu that could send all these girls screaming and he just opted to run? Yep that was Naruto alright.

"OH," Naruto said in realization and then put his hands in the familiar hand sign. With a poof of smoke the area was surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's. These were his standard shadow clones who held no differences to him, well they still had attitude problems but they were still reliable when it called for it.

"Quick everyone scatter!" He shouted as they all split in different direction and made a brake for it. It was chaos. Fan girls rushing, tackling and dry humping the captured clones before they popped with emotional scars. The real Naruto was long gone, he used the distraction to jump to the roofs and run like a man possessed.

Ino quickly grabbed one of the clones that was rushing past her by the collar and then cleared her throat.

"Hey Naruto. I was wondering if you're going with anyone to the Spring Festival?" Ino asked. She admitted that he had become attractive over the years and what he did for Konoha and the world made her view him in a new light other then an idiot.

"...Uhhh the boss is gone dude I'm just a clone," the clone said with a straight face. His impasive demeanor really crept the hell out of Shikamaru and Ino.

"So!? You share memories right?" Ino asked impatiently. What the hell!?

"..." the clone kept quiet because he knew about Ino's attitude and temper. He just hoped he'd get away without popping.

"Right!?" Ino asked sternly. She was gonna pop him if he didn't answer.

"...He's already taken *POP*," the clone vanished in a plump of smoke after Ino hit him for taking too long to answer, she didn't even realize what he said before he popped but the clones words finally caught to her.

"...He's what?" Ino was shocked. No way. It was...impossible. Naruto taken? It was laughable! Naruto wasn't interested in anyone but Sakura but that had changed and he hasn't acknowledged any female's affection ever since, and they were a lot of female's after him. That stupid clone had to be lying. No way Naruto would have a girlfriend so soon. She had to investigate.

"I know that look Ino and I say just drop it it's too trou-" he was stopped by a death glare.

"You finish that word and I'll castrate you. Besides I'm just curious," Ino said with a gleam in her eye.

"... Troublesome," Shikamaru said then ran for his life, he looked slightly disturbing because of the lazy face he held as he ran as fast as he could from a raging Ino.

The door opened and then shut with a bang. He was exhausted. He always dreamed of having fan girls but now the very idea was scary. What the hell happened? One moment his alone in the world and the next thing he know he has the whole village's female's after him, or what was in his pants. He got back another clone memory and cringed, not Ino too! Well she was just asking about the Spring Festival but something told him that there was more to it then that. At least he was safe in his apartment, for now.

"Naruto?" He looked infront of him and saw Hanabi sitting on the couch looking at him curiously.

"Oh hey Hanabi-chan," Naruto greeted tiredly. Damn those girls!

"You look like crap," Hanabi teased. She didn't expect to see him so soon and looking like he just came out of a shinobi war.

"Hanabi-chan language," Hinata scolded as she made her way out of the bedroom. Her hair looked wet meaning she probably took a shower.

"What? He does! Look for yourself!" Hanabi said pointing at Naruto.

Hinata turned to him and would've averted her eyes had it not been for his dishelved form.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted. God he was tired.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked in worry. He looked awful.

"Yeah... Just fan girls trying to get in my pants," Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata didn't take it that well and frowned. She knew this was coming soon enough, competition. She didn't like this one bit. Now there was a chance that she could really lose him to a more open and exotic girl who would strive to obtain her Naruto-kun's attention. She froze. Did she really call Naruto hers? Well she wanted him damnit! She felt so jealous right now but she pushed that feeling aside for the moment.

"I don't get what they see in you though," Hanabi said cheekily.

"Me neither," Naruto replied.

He really looked ready to pass out and Hinata wanted to take care of that.

"Naruto-kun you need to sleep," Hinata said. Once she asked him out on that date it was as if a huge burden lifted off her shoulders and she felt more confident in herself. She was still shy around him but it was getting better to handle her emotions. She wanted to know how his mission went but that would have to happen another time.

"Nah it's oka...*snore*" Hinata caught him before he hit the floor. God he was heavy! All those years off training really did him good judging from what she was feeling. God what was wrong with her? Groping her crush? She wasn't a pervert! She dragged him with difficulty to the bedroom and put him to bed. She hesitated at first but than lightly caressed his cheek and watched as he purred cutely. It was so much easier to do the things she wanted when he wasn't looking at her or aware of her presence. It was nothing sexual but it felt intimate. She smiled at him then left the room.

"Wow those fan girls must be really tough," Hanabi said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Hinata said in thought. This wasn't looking good for her.

"Don't worry Hinata. None of them could even compare to you and besides you're the one who's ACTUALLY going out with him. You live with him too! No one else can say those things," Hanabi said sensing Hinata's doubt.

"Thanks Hanabi-chan," Hinata said greatfully. Hanabi really had changed.

"What are sister's for," Hanabi shrugged but she did give a genuine smile towards Hinata.

"So I wanted to ask. The karaage. Did you cook it yourself?" Hinata asked Hanabi.

"Well not really," Hanabi said. She was getting nervous. She didn't want Hinata to get upset.

"Oh then who helped you?" Hinata asked. She already knew Hanabi couldn't be this good when making this dish so she wanted to know who the person that helped was so she could thank them for helping her little sister.

"W-Well," Hanabi said with her voice wavering.

"Well?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. This was interesting.

"A woman named Saya helped me," Hanabi said averting her eyes.

"Saya? I don't know anyone in the compound by that name," Hinata said frowning.

"Well... She isn't from the compound," Hanabi bit her lip.

"How do you know her then?" Hinata asked.

"I-I met her today before you found me," Hanabi said.

"... A stranger?" Hinata asked as she eyed Hanabi.

"I'm sorry Hinata but she was really nice and she didn't do anything to me. She helped me make this for you. I promise you that you'd like her," Hanabi said in a pleading voice.

"Hanabi when you're outside the compound you shouldn't just make friends with anybody. They could be spies trying to steel our bloodline and hurt you because you're heiress... I am not happy with this," Hinata said seriously.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I swear she wouldn't harm me!" Hanabi said.

"How do you know this?" Hinata asked.

"I...just do," Hanabi said not really sure.

"*Sigh* You and I are going to see this woman tomorrow. I want to know exactly who we're dealing with," Hinata said.

"... Sorry," Hanabi said. She knew Hinata was dissapointed in her but when she saw the woman herself then she would know how nice the lady was.

"You're safe and that's all that matters," Hinata said lovingly. She didn't like the fact that Hanabi was seeing strangers but she would sort that out soon.

**"Naruto-kun..." **He didn't feel like opening his eyes to whatever's was calling him so he just mumbled in his sleep.

**"Naruto-kun,"** the voice whined cutely.

"Mmmm... Ramen," Naruto said still deep in his sleep.

**"... Oh well I tried the easy way..."** the voice said and the next thing Naruto knew he felt ice cold water thrash on his face.

"BWAAAA!".

"KYAAAAA!".

Naruto had shot to his feet in alarm. He then realized he was in the mindscape with Kurama lying on her butt and glaring at him.

"You scared me!" she shouted.

"I'm s-" Naruto stopped his apology when he noticed the bucket next to her. His brow twitched in annoyance.

"Did you put water on me?" He asked glaring back.

Kurama looked bashful but quickly composed herself.

"That's not important. We need to talk," Kurama stated deciding to dodge the subject.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"The juubi," Kurama said.

"What about it," Naruto asked seriously. He knew that thing was in Hitomi already.

"Do you remember the history behind it?" Kurama asked.

"Uhh I kinda forgot," Naruto replied honestly while scratching his head.

"...Figures. We'll leave that for later. This is a big issue Naruto. Not manny people know about the Juubi and what it can do but I for one haven't been truthful in revealing information about it," Kurama said. When she was a fox it didn't seem like an interesting subject but now that thing was back and that could be really dangerous.

"All I know is that thing is a monster and I'm going to destroy it," Naruto said with as much confidents as he could master.

"Naruto... That thing is the reason that doujutsu exist. It contains the sharingan and the rinnegan, so many powers... If it is allowed to transform into it's final stage then it would contain the forbidden fruit and that is the most dangerous of all," Kurama said seriously.

"Why?" Naruto asked scaredly. When Kurama was serious then nothing was a laughing matter.

"The fruit itself has the potential to make the weilder into the equivalent of a deity with its power," Kurama said.

"Waoh." Naruto said shocked. Something that could make you close to a god? That was just so...wrong.

"Not just that but if the Juubi where to be allowed into its final stage in the real world then NO one but The Sage of Six Paths could stop it from destroying the world since it alone holds more power then all the Bijuu's combined," Kurama said.

Wow and he thought things couldn't get bad enough. While people were busy focusing on what they will do with their loved ones at the Spring Festival he was worried about the existence of human life in general. He really hated this job sometimes.

**A****N: ****Finished****.**** Thanks very much for your reviews. You guys truly rock!**** Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Next chapter up.

**CHAPTER 1****6**

"Naruto-kun... Y-You don't have to come with us," Hinata said nervously while standing behind Hanabi and holding her shoulders gently. Hinata had gone to Hanabi's room, in the Hyuuga compound, and had carefully taken Hanabi, with the assistance of Neji, from the Hyuuga compound to the apartment so they could properly get ready to see Saya. They were all ready to go until Naruto had come out of the bedroom, already done with his morning routine and asked what they were doing, in which she gave him the answer and he suggested to come along. So now here they were, trying not to burden him with what they were about to do but for some reason Naruto refused to listen to them.

"Don't worry. I can provide back up if anything's fishy," Naruto said cheerfully.

"It's not like we need it. Saya's just one woman moron," Hanabi said irritably, she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and Naruto was just delaying progress.

"Don't be rude Hanabi. Naruto-kun... I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about," Hinata said, trying her best to convince him not worry himself.

"Just in case guys," Naruto said with a thumbs up and Hanabi just threw her hands up in defeat.

"Okay," Hinata said, she was pretty confused why Naruto was insisting on accompanying them.

Naruto didn't even know why he wanted to go with them but...he couldn't really help it. Just the thought of anything happening to either Hinata or Hanabi made him uncomfortable. He knew they could take care of themselves, hell they've both been trained in the Hyuuga style of fighting, jyukan, but he still couldn't stop himself.

**"Awwww"** He was sure he heard Kurama that time but he couldn't call her on it.

They walked together on the street of Konoha in awkward silence, Hanabi was walking in front while Naruto and Hinata walked side by side. Hanabi took a glance at them and was momentarily shocked, Hinata was blushing and looking pretty shy right now, probably because she was really close to Naruto that they would bump and touch each other on occasion and Naruto? He looked as oblivious as ever, but he did smile at Hinata and ask her, in a soft voice, if she was okay many times and that's what shocked Hanabi so much. Naruto was being...attentive? He was making sure Hinata was comfortable and taking glances at her when she wasn't looking. God they actually looked like a couple just starting out! Hinata looked like the nervous girlfriend that was afraid of saying or doing something to mess up and Naruto looked like the confident boyfriend who would protect Hinata but fail in hiding his own nervousness. How did she miss this? Did they even now it themselves?

"Wow," Hanabi whispered in astonishment, this was just way too wierd for her.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Hanabi said a little too quickly for Hinata's taste but Hinata decided not to pry.

"We should be coming to Saya's place soon," Hanabi said looking straight ahead,

"Right," Naruto said seriously, he didn't really know where they were headed and he didn't even know this Saya person but he wouldn't let Hinata and Hanabi just go there by themselves... Yeah even he didn't know where on earth that train of thought came from.

They approached a small house that Hanabi could immediately identify.

"That's the place," Hanabi said.

"Looks normal to me," Naruto said confusedly.

Hanabi knocked on the door and they all waited a few seconds before the door opened and on the other side was Saya.

"Hanabi-chan! Who are your friends?" Saya asked curiously.

"Actually this is my sister Hinata and that's her...friend Naruto," Hanabi said.

"Yo," Naruto waved cheerfully.

"My name is Saya. It is very nice to meet you all," Saya said as she bowed.

"It is nice to meet you too Saya-san," Hinata bowed in return. Something about Saya was strange. The moment Hinata looked into Saya's eyes she immediately felt a connection, deep within her. Something about Saya seemed so familiar but she couldn't tell if her assumption was correct or if it was just her imagination.

"Forgive me for not welcoming you into my home sooner," Saya said as she motioned for them to come inside.

They all took seat on the sofas.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Saya asked politely.

"No thank you Saya-san. We actually came to thank you for helping Hanabi," Hinata said then shifted a bit nervously when she realised her thigh was touching Naruto's leg.

"Oh it was no problem at all. She is a very delightful child," Saya said warmly while looking at Hanabi.

"Are you sure that's the same Hanabi you're talking abou-Oof!" Naruto joked then he was met with an elbow to the gut from the irate Hyuuga heiress.

"I'm postive Naruto-kun," Saya said warmly.

Naruto was a bit surprised that Saya was using such a personal honorific so soon but he wasn't complaining, she seemed like a really nice lady.

"I have to admit I have never seen you around Konoha. Are you new to the village?" Hinata asked curiously, she needed to know everything about this woman who had been seeing Hanabi.

"Not really. I moved here a few months ago but I am still trying to adjust," Saya said. She knew exactly what her daughter was trying to do.

"Which village did you belong to before you moved here?" Hinata asked.

"I wasn't born in any village. I traveled a lot before I came to Konoha so it's safe to say that I'm not aligned with any village that could become Konoha's enemy," Saya smiled.

"So how are you finding Konoha? Is it better then all those others places you've been to?" Naruto asked.

"I can't really put it into words but I'd prefer Konoha over the rest," Saya said.

"Have you ever tried Ichiraku's ramen?" Naruto asked with an excited grin.

"Here we go," Hanabi whispered as she rolled her eyes, here they were trying to get to know the woman and Naruto had to bring ramen into the picture.

"I can't say I have Naruto-kun," Saya said struggling not to grin herself, he was Minato's son alright.

"You should try it! There are so many flavours! I'll list them off for yo-" Naruto was cut off with a hand landing tentatively, and hesitantly, on his own.

"N-Naruto-kun I don't think we should be talking about ramen right now," Hinata said nervously. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. She was getting bolder! She was touching him now and she wasn't fainting, even if she still felt a bit light headed. This only meant one thing, she was starting to get used to him, she hoped.

"She's right Naruto-kun. We could talk about that later but right now I want to get to know all of you," Saya said.

They talked for a long time, getting to know more about each other, Saya giving them practiced details on her 'past' before she came to Konoha. Hitomi was delighted to know that her babies had gotten closer since she died and she was proud of Hinata, she may have seemed shy and nervous but when it came to looking after Hanabi then Hinata was a different person altogether, she was a big sister. Hitomi could see the protective attitude Hinata exude when it came to Hanabi and she could see the love each of them had for each other, Hanabi could hide it well but nothing could ever escape a mother. The conversation seemed to be going well but that changed soon enough.

"...some people in Konoha are pretty cool but the ones you should keep away from are those Hyuuga fart bags," Naruto whispered the last part loudly, enough for everyone to hear.

Hanabi rolled her eyes again but she didn't disagree.

"Oh? Aren't the Hyuuga clan considered royalty in Konoha?" Saya asked.

"Yeah and I think that's the problem. They let it get to their heads and develop HUGE egos," Naruto said, emphasising his words with hand movements.

"Like you?" Hanabi jabbed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Naruto said with a frown.

"Come now Naruto-kun. I'm sure the Hyuuga clan aren't that bad," Saya said. She was a bit confused on why Hinata and Hanabi didn't voice their disagreement when Naruto called the Hyuugas 'fart bags'.

"You kidding me? They're the ones who torture their own people," Naruto said, he was getting angry just think about it.

Saya paused as her eyes widened slightly. How on eath could she forget? The caged bird seal, that cursed seal! Her mouth dried up a little as she thought of it. Only branch members were branded with that seal and it was tradition to brand the second born of the current Hyuuga head, which she knew was still Hiashi, but upon looking at Hanabi she saw no seal. She mentally sighed in relief. If Hiashi ever branded any of her children then nothing world stop her from killing him. She made him promise to look after them before she passed away and it seemed that he had kept to his word. Oh how wrong she was.

"How awful. I heard that they use a curse seal on their very own people and only the branch faction of the Hyuuga clan get it," Saya said in sadness, it was truly sad how the Hyuuga clan operated. Her heart went out to all those that suffered at the hands of that disgusting seal but soon she will change that by taking away all chakra.

"Not even heiresses are safe," Hanabi whispered in looked at Hinata sadly.

Hinata smiled warmly at Hanabi but kept to herself.

Saya saw this and her relief quickly turned to dread. Alarm bells were ringing in her head. A lot of people wouldn't think too much on Hanabi's words but Saya wasn't someone you would link to a lot of people, something definitely happened and it didn't seem good either. She looked at Hinata and saw her wearing her forehead protector, her fears only increased.

**"Shinju, do you sense any chakra from my daughter's forehead?"** Hitomi asked in trepidation.

**"... Which one?" **Shinju wanted to toy with the woman for a little while.

**"You know which one you stupid tree!"** Hitomi thought in a panic.

**"You little... No, I do not sense any chakra,"** The Shinju grumbled.

Saya was not relieved in the least. Her martenal instincts where blaring, something happened, she just knew and as difficult as it was she had to make sure.

"I...I heard that one of the children, who are heirs, to the Hyuuga clan are branded with the curse seal as well," Saya said carefully.

"Well everyone in Konoha seems to know that these days... Yeah, it's true, it's tradition. Originally since I am heiress and the second born then I was meant to have the bird seal placed on me," Hanabi said looking down.

"You're heiress and the second born? But you don't seem to be cursed with that thing," Saya said.

"... No, but that didn't stop father from branding..." It was hard to talk about such a matter because it brought back a lot of un-welcomed memories.

"I'm sorry Saya-san but it is a very delicate subject," Hinata said, even she felt drained just by thinking about it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Saya said.

"It's alright. Thank you for welcoming us into your home but I'm afraid we have to leave now," Hinata said.

"Thank you for coming," Saya said with a greatful smile.

As soon as the group left Hitomi's mood dropped. Hiashi couldn't have done that. He was her husband, their father. He loved his children didn't he? She wasn't even sure. She always loved putting everyone in a good light but now she was struggling to think of her husband as aything else then a Hyuuga head. She decided to do some much needed digging into the activities of the Hyuuga clan, "Something is definitely wrong here."

"So...What do we do now?" Naruto asked when he realised that there was awkward silence.

"Aren't we going back to the apartment?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Come on! I got the whole day off and staying in that apartmant will be so boring!" Naruto whined.

"Uhhm... We could... Uhhm," Curses, she was coming up with blanks. Hinata desperately tried to think of something but it was becoming hopeless.

"...You guys could always go to the park," Hanabi suggested.

"...But I can't train in the park," Naruto said.

"Not for training you idiot! Just to relax and un-wined," Hanabi said irritably at the blonde.

"I don't know. What do you think Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like that," Hinata whispered so low that she was sure nobody heard her. She was suprised however when Naruto replied.

"Okay if that's what you want then let's go," Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah... I'm going home," Hanabi said.

"You're not coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Please! Three is a crowd," Hanabi scoffed and then left for the Hyuuga compound.

"What did she mean by that," Naruto asked Hinata, who was blushing heavily.

"Uhhm...Let's just go," Hinata said quickly. She did NOT want to explain Hanabi's reasoning.

"Sure," Naruto said, he was still confused.

"No... Freaking... Way," Ino said as she exited the flower shop and spotted Naruto with...Hinata? Ino couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be a dream. Naruto and Hinata...together? This just seemed so impossible. When did Hinata get the courage to approach the blonde and since when wasn't Naruto oblivious to a woman's affection. Ino felt like she was watching a fantasy movie, this could not be real.

"Well I'll be damned. The idiot finally figured it out," Shikamaru said as he approached Ino, he was looking at the couple too.

"Where's Choji?" Ino asked curiously.

"Barbecue restaurant," was all Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah... Well it's time to figure out what's going on between those two," Ino said.

"Come on Ino, just leave them be," Shikamaru said irritably.

"You must be joking Shika," Ino said as she made her way to Naruto and Hinata.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he followed Ino.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Ino shouted, getting the attention of the couple.

"Hey Ino-chan," Naruto greeted cheerful.

"Hello Ino," Hinata greeted as well.

"When your clone said that you were taken I could have never thought it to be true, but the proof is standing right in front of me," Ino said seriously.

"Taken? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"You idiot! I'm talking about you and Hinata, dating," Ino said irritably, how stupid was he?

"Oh that! Yeah, Hinata and I are going on a date," Naruto said, he thought she was talking about The Spring Festival.

Hinata's head whipped in his direction. Did she just hear him right?

"So it's true. You are taken," Ino said and her ego deflated a littel bit. When Naruto's clone told her that Naruto was already taken she thought he was lying to her but obviously it was the truth.

"To think it took you this long Naruto. How trou-" Shikamaru was stopped with another death glare from Ino.

"Well... I'm happy for you guys. Come on Shika," Ino said and didn't even wait for Shikamaru before she left.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you guys at the festival right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah but most of the time it's just going to be me and Hinata-chan, alone together," Naruto said smiling softly at the blushing lavender girl.

"Wow... Even I have to admit I never saw this coming. See you around guys," Shikamaru said and then left to find Ino.

"Come on Hinata, we still got a park to go to," Naruto said.

Hinata was still on the fact the Naruto said that they were going on a date. Was this a date? Naruto said they were going on one right?

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Are we going on a date now?" Hinata asked confusedly.

Naruto paused and thought on what she said. A date before Spring Festival. That didn't sound bad at all. He was starting to feel something for Hinata that he was sure he never felt before. She was such a beautiful girl, everything about her was attractive and Naruto didn't delude himself in thinking otherwise. The more He thought about it the more it became apealing to think on the possiblity of going out with Hinata, as more then just friends. After spending time with her, at his apartment and outside, his interest in her increased. He shook his head, no need for such thoughts, what would Hinata think if she knew what he was thinking right now?

"Well it is just the two of us. If you want we could make this a practice date," Naruto suggested. In all honesty he was becoming very much aware of the females that were interested in him but he didn't feel the same way about them. He didn't really know what he felt about Hinata but he was sure he would figure it out soon.

**"You're almost there,"** Now he knew that was Kurama.

**"Aha! I knew I wasn't hearing voices,"** Naruto thought in irritation.

**"*Giggle* I never said you were Naruto-kun,"** Kurama said and Naruto could feel the grin she was sporting in his mindscape.

**"What's the deal with you?" **Naruto asked confusedly.

**"My secret,"** Kurama giggled then cut off the link.

Naruto grumbled, Kurama was messing with him again.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand and led her to the park.

Kurama smirked from within the mindscape. Naruto didn't even know it, he was starting to fall for the former Hyuuga heiress. She couldn't wait to see what would happen at The Spring Festival.

On top of a building near the couple where two figures wearing black.

"Well that was surprising," The first figure said.

"Yes, Let's just hope Hiashi-sama won't get too angry with this information," The second figure said.

"Hopefully he won't get upset, besides they're sisters, communication between them was inevitable," The first said.

"True..."

Tsunade slumped in her seat, she was getting too old for this. The Kages were able to communicate to each other by letter and it was agreed to work together on this problem without causing mass panic. There haven't been any reports on the Juubi except from Suna, so some of the Kages were a bit skeptical in believing the Juubi had returned, but Tsunade knew better then not to believe this. She sighed in frustation. Her efforts to postpone The Spring Festival were rejected. Most of the people around the shinobi nations will be attending it, hell even the Kages and Daimyo. She vehemently disagreed to it, stating that they will all be huge targets for the Juubi to suck out their chakra and they would be leaving their villages at the mercy of the Ten Tailed beast. They countered by stating that they would leave as much shinobi to protect their respective villages and to use body teleportation, which was similar but weaker then the hiraishin, to come to the aid of their villages if need be. So now here she was, drinking her finest sake and not caring who saw her. She just prayed that this didn't backfire in their faces because if it did then they were all in deep trouble.

**A****N: Done! ****Thanks for your reviews and sticking to the story****. Next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you guys so much for your support. Next chapter is finally up.

**CHAPTER 1****7**

The Spring Festival, the biggest event of the year, where friends and loved ones come together to enjoy, make lasting memories, and bare spectacle to the many different events and games on offer, children are free to play around and not fear because this event is taken very seriously and is looked upon by the ANBU of all villages combined to ensure everyone is protected, especially the Daimyo, who already had his own royal gaurd to begin with. It was held in an area that had no alliance with any of the villages belonging to the Land of Fire, this way any village would not be deterred in coming to this event and enjoying themselves.

The place was big, enough to pass as two villages in order to accommodate all visitors. It also held a clear field where people could play the many games or enjoy a nice relaxing picnic on the lush green grass, tents where provided for the most important people, varying in size due to different ranks, and the Daimyo was honoured with the biggest one, there were dozens of hotels, motels and bed and breakfasts, so people would have places to stay for the remainder of the festival. Ever since all the villages created an alliance, therefore a truce, this event has been heavily supported by them all to ensure that it runs smoothly and creates further bonds between them.

This year was by far the biggest turn out in the event's history. So many people from different places coming just to enjoy the events and not event remotely focus on past battles and wars with former enemy villages.

"You know Ino, when you told me that you were going out with Choji I thought you were joking-" Shikamaru said, earning a glare from the blonde. "- when you told me you were serious well...I still thought you were trying to make me laugh-" he got an elbow to the rips from Temari. "-but looking at you now I can honestly say that you guys make a pretty good pair...which in itself is troublesome," if he just didn't say those last words then they would've felt touched. Temari would let it pass for now.

They were walking side by side in pairs, Shikamaru and Temari to the left, Choji and Ino to the right. Shikamaru was wearing a grey kimono with green highlights. Temari was wearing a blue kimono, which had sandy waves at the bottom that matched her hair, it hugged her figure quite nicely, she had a pinch of eye shadow and pink lipstick, her hair was straightened and went to her waist. Choji wore a dark red kimono, his appearance was no different from there. Ino wore a purple kimono that fit perfectly to show her enticing curves, she had put on light lipstick, her hair was done in a beautiful bun that was held together by two chopstick pins.

"Nah... Even if I was just a consolation at least I get to come to this place!" Choji said happily. The food they had to offer at the Spring Festival was endless.

Ino knew Choji, she was his teammate, she could easily tell that he was hurt with what Shikamaru said. She cringed, the way Shikamaru said it made Choji seem like a desperate pick and it made her feel like a jerk. She quickly tugged Choji's sleeve.

"We'll see you guys later," Ino said quickly as she led a surprised Choji away from Shikamaru and Temari.

"Why did you say that? That was so rude," Temari said glaring at Shikamaru.

"Look, it isn't fair on Choji to be picked as a last resort. Ino needs to know that she can't just mess with peoples feelings like that," Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

"So what? You want to guilt trip her?" Temari asked.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure she's probably feeling bad and she's trying to sort it out with Choji right now... Who knows? Maybe we'll catch them making out later," Shikamaru said indifferently.

"Yeah right," Temari said sarcastically.

"A hundred ryo says they do," Shikamaru said indifferently.

"A bet? You are so on lazy genius and you owe me a make out session later," Temari smirked, it would be fun to put Shikamaru down a peg.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Naruto said while walking around wih Hinata.

"Yeah, it is," Hinata whispered in awe.

Naruto was wearing and orange kimono with black highlights. Hinata was wearing a lavender kimono, that had white feathers at the back, a purple sash and matching purple highlights, which outlined her well developed body but still managed to keep her modesty intact, her beautiful lavender hair was straight and done to outline her face but not lose its overall appeal, her headband was nowhere in sight.

"So what do you want to do on our little date?" Naruto asked her while staring at the many games and prizes.

Hinata truly wanted to just go and have a nice picnic together but she was afraid that he wouldn't like that idea and think of her as boring.

"Uhhm... What would you like to do?" She asked timidly. So far the date was off to a very rough start.

"...Uhh well-"

"Naruto, Hinata-sama,"

"Huh? Oh hey Nej, Tenten-chan" Naruto greeted.

"Hello Neji nii-san, Tenten-san," Hinata greeted.

Neji was wearing a white kimono. Tenten was wearing a pink kimono and had a little make-up but her overall apearance apeared to not have changed too drastically.

"Could I talk to you Naruto?" Neji asked but even Naruto could tell that it wasn't a request.

"Uhh sure," Naruto said as he followed Neji around a corner.

"Good, that just leaves the two of us," Tenten said to the nervous girl.

"Yeah," Hinata shifted.

"Does he know?" Tenten knew Hinata understood what she was talking about.

"No," Hinata said sadly.

"You guys are on a DATE and he still doesn't know?" Tenten asked.

"It's not that easy," Hinata said.

"You're going to tell him," it came out as more of an order.

"You're going to tell him, today," Tenten continued seriously.

"I-"

"Enough is enough Hinata. You've loved that man before ANYONE else. You're not being fair to yourself. You're going to tell him," Hinata had never known a time when Tenten was this serious.

"I already did once," Hinata stated sadly.

"In the battle with Pain? Yeah, Neji told me what you told him," Tenten said.

"Who else knows about this?" Hinata asked in trepidation.

"Uhh... Everyone, sorry," Tenten said with a sheepish grin.

Hinata's head dropped.

"But we're all routing for you! You guys would be great together but first things first. Woman up girl! Get a backbone and get your man! You deserve happiness and I've seen how happy he makes you. You can do this Hinata," Tenten said confidently.

Hinata was reminded of the talk she had with Naruko and she gulped, "I-I'll try."

"Don't try, just do it," Tenten said with finality.

"What?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"I asked if you're in love with Hinata?" Neji asked irritably. He had been trying to get Naruto's true feelings to the surface but the idiot was so oblivious that Neji had to give up with a delicate approach and just get it over with.

"Think carefully before you answer me," Neji said seriously, stopping Naruto from babbling something that was probably stupid.

Naruto thought of what he said. Did he love Hinata? There must be something there since he didn't immediately say no when Neji asked him, After everything he had experienced with Hinata and after a talk he had with Kurama yesterday, on emotions and feelings, he actually had a better grasp on the concept, not by much but at least he improved a bit.

He remembered the Pain incident when she confessed her love for him. He scolded himself for actually forgetting it and wondered if Hinata was angry at him for such a thing, she didn't seem angry, hell she asked him out on a date and that's when he finally understood the reason. She...loved him, even if this was the second revelation he had of Hinata's feelindgs towards him the shock was still very prominent. He was such and idiot, a huge idiot! How could he not figure it out sooner!? He completely disregarded her feelings. He felt like crap.

"Any day now."

Oh right, he was still on his feelings towards Hinata. Did he love her? He had always gone through Hinata's postives, she was so perfect to him, but did he love her? He wasn't sure that he could actually admit that he had fallen for her but after spending so much time with the former Hyuuga heiress he was sure of one thing.

"I...I think I'm starting to," Naruto said honestly, he didn't doubt his answer because he knew it was the truth. If Neji had asked that question a month ago then he would've probably labelled Hinata as just a good friend but it seemed things were different now.

"You think?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I am starting to fall for her, happy?" Naruto snapped, surprising himself but Neji just smirked at him.

"Yes, actually I am. You have to tell her," Neji said.

"But what if she doesn't fee-" Neji glared at him and Naruto knew exactly why, he was about to ask a really stupid question.

"Tell her. Come on, I have to get back to Tenten," Neji said then they made their way back to the girls.

"Well we should leave you two together," Tenten said as she grabbed Neji to leave the nervous couple alone but Neji left some parting words, "Oh by the way, you hurt her and you die," Neji said glaring at Naruto as Tenten tugged him away.

"What is he talking about?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hahaha! Nothing!" Naruto laugthed nervously.

Hinata was suspicious of what happened between Naruto and Neji but decided not to pry.

"Come on!" Naruto said suddenly as he took Hinata's hand and went to one of the many games on offer.

"Hi! Win a teddy bear for your girlfriend?" The girl at the booth asked as she saw the couple approach.

"Great idea!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed, the way Naruto sounded it was as if he actually thought of her as his girlfriend, but that was impossible. He must've taken what the lady said as something different, like he always did when it came to stuff like this.

"How do I play?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Just hit all those bottles and you win, you'll get three chances with these balls," the girl said indicating to all the the stacks of bottles, which were placed as three pyramids, and the three balls on the counter.

"Alright," Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto took the three balls and effortlessly took out all the pyramids of bottles.

"Let me guess, you're a shinobi?" It was more of a statement from the girl but Naruto didn't get that.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped.

"...Well you won fair and square. So what teddy bear do you want?" The girl asked.

"Hinata-chan, pick one," Naruto smiled at the surprised Hyuuga girl.

Hinata blushed and averted her eyes but she did pick a teddy bear, not too big and not too small, just the right size to hug.

"Nice pick, so did you figure out what you want to do now?" Naruto asked curiously.

It had been coming for a while now and she knew she couldn't wait any longer, it was time to confess.

"Could we go to the field for a picnic?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, anything you want," Naruto said softly while staring deeply into her eyes.

Hinata thought she was going to lose it and faint. Why was he looking at her like that? She was confused and light headed.

They made their way to the field that was filled with couples, families, friends, even kids running around and playing, it was a touching sight, Hinata mused.

Naruto bought a blanket from a nearby store and then picked a nice place for them to sit on the lush grass.

"Oh man! I forgot the food," Naruto facepalmed.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I already got some," Hinata said as she held out a picnic basket, she bought the food when he wasn't looking.

"Wow, it seems that you think ahead," said Naruto sheepishly.

Hinata smiled back, she felt great with the praise.

They sat and talked together. Hinata was still as timid as ever and Naruto seemed to be the same oblivious idiot but after a while Hinata knew it was finally time, if she didn't tell him now then she would never in the future.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked tentatively

"Yeah Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

So many months of waiting. So many months of getting to know him and that only fuelled Hinata's resolve. She took a breath and finally started.

"When I was a child, I always thought of myself as a failure and a disgrace, I couldn't do anything to please my father and nobody would even talk to me because I was so shy and timid-" it was getting easier now to talk freely but it wasn't over yet, "-The academy was no different. I felt so alone, so lost, like I had no reason to live-" she quickly looked at him to make sure he was listening as was surprised that he actually was, "-Then I met you, the one they all called 'The Dead Last Loser', the one that everybody deemed worthless...except for me," Hinata said looking at him in the eye, she wavered but still held her gaze.

"Hinata-cha-"

"Please Naruto-kun, I have to say this. Even when the world was against you, you never gave up, you fought every step of the way, and in doing so you inspired everyone you met and I was no different. You were the pillar of my strength, I used you as my inspiration to become stronger, to become something that was worthy but in the end it was so you could notice me,"

"Hinata-"

"Let me finish... I had a crush on you. I wanted you to see me and only me, so I used your perseverance and strength to aid me in becoming better, which ultimately was the wrong thing to do, so I started training without seeking your strength," Hinata said sadly

"...Why?" Naruto decided to play along, this sounded really interesting.

"Because it wasn't my own strength, becuase I'll just end up being behind you when all I ever wanted to be was your equal, to stand by your side not only in support...b-but i-in love as well. I love you Naruto-kun and I'm in love with you," she did it, she finally confessed, it was way easier then she remembered. So this was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for and she was petrified, she didn't even look at him when she waited for his reply.

"...Hinata-chan-" Hinata looked at Naruto and was surprised to see the look on his face, it was so comforting."-I know," Naruto finished.

"You...know?" Hinata asked hesitantly. How did he know? More importantly how long had he known?

"You confessed before remember? When Pain invaded," Naruto clarified while smilling warmly at her.

"Oh," Hinata said in realization. To be honest she thought he forgot about that confession altogether.

"I can't say that I love you the same way," She knew it! He was rejecting her. She wanted to die, she really wanted to die, there wasn't a purpose to live anymore. She wished she never told him, maybe then she could have stopped the heartbreak. Tears were gathering and threatening to fall at any moment. She would've just ran away if a hand didn't land on her shoulder. She reflexively looked at Naruto and now she was struggling not to bawl her eyes out.

"But I can honestly say that I'm falling for you. A month ago I wouldn't have thought of you as anything other then a close friend but now, after spending so much time getting to know you, I realized that I feel something for you that I've never felt for anyone else, not even Sakura-chan. Maybe in time I'll come to love you the same way you love me... If you're willing to give us a try," Naruto said eyeing her.

Hinata couldn't hold in her shock, she was already set on just living with a broken heart but what he said... Could it be?

"You mean?"

"Yeah, I want us to go out more, you know, like a couple. Will you have me as your boyfriend?" As soon as the words left his mouth he was tackled by Hinata.

"Yes!" Hinata screamed in unrestrained joy. Tears where flowing freely from her eyes but they were out of pure happiness as she burried her face on Naruto chest.

Wow, was the only thing Naruto could think. She really wanted this. He was actually a bit doubtful if she really was in love with him or just crushing on him but his doubts where gone now. Hinata really loved him.

**"Finally! God it took you forever to figure it out!"**

**"You knew?"** Naruto asked his tenant.

**"Everybody knew but you! I love you Naruto-kun but you're the biggest idiot I have ever met!" **Kyuubi huffed.

**"Hey!" **Naruto said indignantly but the link was already severed.

"Uhh Hinata-chan, can I get up now?" Naruto said.

"Oh sorry!" Hinata quickly said and got off of him. She was too happy to care about anything. She was blushing so hard that she was surprised that she didn't pass out.

"So I guess we're a real couple now," Naruto mused. He liked that, he liked that a lot.

"...C-Can I..." Hinata couldn't finish because she was still in shock, it was too good to be true.

"Can you what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Can I lay on your shoulder," she knew it sounded sappy, like a cheesy romance movie but she had waited so long for this day and Naruto was the only one she ever wanted to experience this with.

"You're my girlfriend now, right?" Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata beamed at him, she came closer and hesitated just for a second before she snuggled into Naruto with a dreamy sigh.

"I've always dreamed of this," she whispered with her eyes closed. Her life couldn't be anymore perfect.

Naruto smiled warmly at her and adjusted so she could get comfortable. This felt nice, it was as if Hinata was made for him, her warm delicate figure fit him like a glove. He looked on as kids ran around and played while their parents watched them, things seemed so peaceful.

"Hanabi-chan Are you sure you're alright?" Akane asked worriedly as she looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

They were on the field that all the kids were using to have fun.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hanabi lied. She felt like absolute crap. Ever since her father found out about her interaction with Hinata he became more aggresive in her training. He would beat her to his hearts content and Hanabi knew that he used their training sessions as an opportunity to punish her. Her body was so sore and she had bruises everywhere but she refused to show weakness to anyone and used genjutsu to cover up any evidence of the abuse she had endured, but now it seemed the pain was becoming too much for her. Why did Akane have to ask her to come to the Spring Festival? She should have said no but now it was too late for that.

"Hanabi-chan, I think we should take you back to the main family tent," Akane said worriedly, Hanabi had seemed so off today.

"I don't need to go there!" Hanabi gritted out, her body was aching and she was stuggling not to show any pain and keeping her genjutsu intact.

"I don't think you're okay," Akane frowned.

"What's it going to..." Hanabi fell to the ground and her genjutsu was released.

"Hanabi-chan!" Akane shouted fearfully but froze when she witnessed Hanabi's form.

Her lip was cut, she had a black eye, a swollen cheek, bruises all over her face and Akane was sure she would see more if Hanabi wasn't clothed, so in short she looked like she'd been beaten to a pulp.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Akane screamed in horror as tears fell from her eyes. Hanabi was her best friend, so to see her in this state was enough to bring Akane into hysteria, her breathing was haggard, she struggled to move. A hand landed on her shoulder and when Akane looked to her side she saw a woman with brown hair and purple eyes looking at her seriously.

"Go find Hinata, quickly, she's somewhere on this field," the woman said.

Akane looked from Hanabi to the woman then at Hanabi again, she was afraid of leaving her.

"It's okay, I'm Saya, I know Hanabi," Saya said gently.

It seemed that was enough for Akane as she quickly rushed further into the field to find Hinata

Saya looked at Hanabi and her face became unreadable as she proceeded to heal her daughter as gently and delicately as possible, taking note of any cuts and bruises.

"Sakura-san."

"Huh? Oh, hey Gaara," Sakura greeted when she noticed Gaara coming towards her.

They were both in the town district of the festival. Sakura was wearing a dark red kimono and her hair was done in a bun, she had a little make-up so people could focus more on her face and eyes. Gaara was in his standard clothing, choosing not to change his dress code just because of an event.

"I see that you're alone, most people came here with dates," Gaara said in his direct and usual manner.

"Yeah well... I guess I lost out. Most guys feel intimidated by a girl who can easily kill them with just one punch," Sakura said with a grin, but it didn't reach her eyes. So many people were already taken, even Rock Lee had a date.

Gaara eyed her for a moment but decided not to comment on what she said.

"What about you? Where's your date?" Sakura asked curiously. She of all people knew Gaara had a ton of girls after him.

"I was given so many requests that in the end I opted to go alone," Gaara said while closing his eyes.

"Oh," well now things seemed awkward and Sakura didn't know how to break the tension, then an idea came to her.

"How about we enjoy the festival together?" Sakura suggested. It didn't matter if he refused her offer, they were just friends, not lovers.

"Sounds like a plan," Gaara said with a small smile.

Sakura was surpsrised that he accepted her offer, she was prepared to just walk away but it seemed fate had other ideas.

"Great! Let's see what games they got," Sakura said cheerfully as she grabbed Gaara and led him to the different games.

"Come on Ino! I said it doesn't matter!" Choji said exasperatedly. It hurt to be picked last but at least this place had so much food that he didn't care about anything else.

"It does matter! I don't want you to think I picked you out of desperation," Ino said irritably.

"Huh, even if it was out of pity I'm cool with it... I'm just really hungry," Choji said as started to drool.

Ino wanted to slap him into next week but she had something to prove, "A lot of guys asked me out but I didn't say yes to any of them, I came to you!" The blonde was starting to lose her patience with this fat meathead.

"Right after you knew Naruto was taken... Yeah, Shikamaru told me," Choji said pointedly.

"Arg! Why won't you believe that I came to you because I wanted you huh!?" Ino screamed in anger.

"Because it doesn't make any sense. You said it yourself once, that you would never go ou-mmmpmp!" Choji eyes widened when Ino smashed her lips to his, this was definitely unexpected.

Ino was actually surprised at her own actions. She wanted to shut Choji up and convince him at the same time, seemed she might have achieved both. She wasn't the same person she was when she started out in the academy, she didn't just look at a guys looks anymore, there was more to a guy then looks. She guessed Choji deserved better then to be treated like a doormat so she kissed him in earnest.

Choji was struggling to come to terms with what was happening and in opening his mouth he was even more surprised when Ino shoved her tongue in. This was way too weird for even him but the kiss felt too good to pull away from, so he let his instincts take over and kissed back.

In the distance were Temari and Shikamaru who only spotted the couple in the middle of their make out session.

"I don't bloody believe it," Temari was left gaping at the scene. Ino and Choji were actually making out!? How did that lazy idiot know this would happen?

"Wow, that was quicker then I thought," Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow. He never thought that they would actually kiss each other, the bet was just for fun.

"How is it possible?" Temari questioned in utter confusion, she just couldn't believe it.

"Sometimes life just throws you those surprises... Now pay up," Shikamaru said with an outstretched hand.

"You really owe me a make out session now," Temari grumbled as she handed him the money.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"What did I say about using that word?" Temari asked sweetly with a glint in her eye.

"... Crap."

Naruto and Hinata where sitting together on the field. Hinata's head was on his shoulder and his head was on her own, they both had their eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"Hinata-sama!"

Naruto and Hinata quickly looked at who was calling and saw Akane rushing to them.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, What is it Akane-chan," Hinata asked worriedly when she noticed Akanes was crying.

"Hanabi! Help!" Akane choked out as she struggled not to break down and cry.

"Where is she?" Hinata immediately asked as soon as she registered Akane's words.

Akane led them to where Hanabi was being held gently by a woman.

"Saya-san?" Naruto asked when he recognised the woman.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, thank goodness you two are here," Saya said.

"Hinata," a voice said tiredly.

Hinata quickly went and knelt beside her sister. Hanabi looked fine by all apearance but Hinata knew better, something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked Hanabi gently and received a tired nod in response.

"She had numerous cuts and bruises all over her body, even internal damage but I managed to heal all her wounds, right now she's just exhausted and needs rest," Saya said.

"Thank you Saya-san. What happened Hanabi?" Hinata turned her attention back to her sister. She was absolutely shocked with that information.

Hanabi bit her lip, she didn't want to burden her sister with anything.

"Please Hanabi-chan," Hinata was desperate to know what happened to Hanabi and how come she didn't see this before?

"T-Training," Hanabi rasped out and closed her eyes, she was too exhausted to talk.

Hinata immediately knew what Hanabi meant. Their father did this to her and Hinata felt pure boiling fury. She stood up and went to look for the Hyuuga main family tent.

"Hinata-chan wait!" Naruo implored while he rushed to catch up with Hinata but he was stopped by the girl.

"Stay here and look after Hanabi," Naruto could actually feel the burning anger in her voice and he didn't know what to do but follow what she said.

Hinata wasn't listening to anything or anyone. She had never been this angry before and every other emotion was absent as she made her way to the Hyuuga's tent. She wanted blood.

"It seems to be an acceptable festival so far," one of the Hyuuga elders said from within the tent.

"Yes, but the faster this event ends the better. I don't like to be near the likes of Kiri and Iwa, even with this alliance," Hiashi said in irritation, they were here for political reasons, to show that they had no hard feelings towards the other villages so they could establish and overall trading link to increase profits and resources. There was a sudden commotion in the front of the tent and Hiashi was surprised to see Hinata, glaring at him with hatred.

"You monster!" Hinata spat as her Byakugan blazed with fury. Two guards tried to stop her but she easily beat the living daylights out of them for getting in her way. There was only one person she was after, her father.

Hiashi had never seen such intensity in Hinata's eyes before and even though it was a little unnerving he still didn't fear his own pathetic daughter.

"Take her out of my sight," Hiashi ordered two more guards, who were better trained then the ones Hinata beat. They approached her and she struggled but they grapped her wrists. She wasn't leaving without a fight though as she continued to struggle in order to attack the man that had brought her so much pain.

"You own child! Your own children! You disgraceful man! How could you hurt her!? How could you hurt Hanabi!? Wasn't hurting me enough for you!?" Her chakra was flaring quickly, increasing in intensity as the guards struggled even harder to get her out of the tent.

"Enough of this," Hiashi said as closed his eyes and made a hand sign to activate Hinata's bird seal... No connection was established and Hiashi's eyes flew open and stared at Hinata in surprise. There was no sign of the bird seal anywhere, not even its residual chakra, it was as if she was never branded at all. At first Hiashi thought Hinata had put on make up to cover the seal but it seemed that the seal was really gone, impossible.

"How?" Hiashi said in astonishment.

"Grg! Leave me be!" Hinata struggled as she tried to start her rotation but the guards held on tightly.

"Enough Hinata-chan. Your sister needs you most," Saya said as she made her way into the tent.

Hinata stopped struggling when she heard Saya's smooth and gente voice, She took deep breaths to calm herself down and realized that she needed to make sure Hanabi was alright.

"Mark my words father, you and I are far from finished," Hinata said angrily.

She quickly walked to Saya and thanked her, then she left the tent.

"Quickly! Get that girl back in here!" Hiashi ordered once the shock wore off. He needed to know how Hinata lost the seal, it shouldn't be possible.

The guards made for the entrance but Saya was blocking their way.

"So is this how the leader of the Hyuuga clan acts? Picking on innocent children? Beating little girls?" Saya asked with a small frown, she was livid that this man would harm her babies. She thought he would honour her death by looking after Hinata and Hanabi but she was obviously wrong, he was just like any other Hyuuga head that came before him, power hungry and greedy.

"This doesn't concern you peasant! Remove her and get Hinata," Hiashi ordered his guards, who had paused.

"It is advisable not to touch me," Saya said calmly.

"Did you see that? What happened to the bird seal that we put on her," one of the elders asked, never noticing that she just sealed their fates.

Hiashi was about to respond when his two guards suddenly fell in front of the woman and she seemed to be...taking their chakra?

"What is the meaning of this!?" Hiashi screamed in surprise when he saw what the woman was doing to his men.

"Aww, Why so nervous Hiashi-kun?" The woman said as she stopped sucking out their chakra. The process was complete, when these two men woke up the next time then they'll realize there wasn't any chakra left in their systems, it was a bit easier to take someone's chakra because she was slowly starting to get used to her abilities.

"Who are you!?" Hiashi asked in alarm as he and some of the other main family members took fighting stances, Byakugans ready.

"You don't remember me? I'm so hurt Hiashi-kun," Saya said indifferently.

"I don't have time for your games. Answer my question!" Hiashi commanded this intruder.

"I'll do you one better," Saya said and released the genjutsu.

Hiashi actually gawked at what he saw. The same lavender hair, the same face, the same eyes Hinata had inherited. It was truly shocking to see his late wife.

"It can't be... H-Hitomi?" Hiashi asked in shock. He used his Byakugan to make sure that it was really her and was even more surprised that he saw two chakra signatures coming from her body, one was definitely Hitomi's but the other... He couldn't really place it.

"Oh it's me Hiashi-kun. I'm not an illusion-" Hitomi closed her eyes and when she opened them again her normal eyes were replaced with that of the Juubi, "-and you can bet that I'm going to kill you."

**A****N: ****Well, I'm not really sure if this story is turning out well but I hope you're enjoying it and there's still more to come. Next chapter up soon. I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
